Children of God: Awakening
by Sylvas Rheastone
Summary: The war was won, but at a cost. The deaths of heroes. The reckoning of Gaea has passed with the savior. But the cost was high and his other half has been ripped. Now broken, he strives to make sure the same thing that happened to him will not happen again. He will fight not for the Olympians, but for Chaos. But darkness looms ahead. "Percy, I need you. For the war that is to come."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Haloween here. Well, it used to be Haloween. I'm Sylvas Rheastone now. Anyways, remember what I said about changing my Chaos story? Yeah, this is it. It won't be a Percabeth. Simply cause I don't like it. Since the story is in it's early stages, I'm still thinking about what the pairing is. Also, I know that it's been such a long time since I told you that I would be changing it. I'm sorry. I got caught up with all the school competitions and school events. I've been swamped with all these art projects and Chinese tests, it's damn annoying. Well, I won't be updating weekly, rather I'll be updating monthly. At least once or twice a month.**

**Anyways, on with the disclaimer.**

**I really don't own Percy Jackson and the cast. I do own most of the plot. However, I would like to say thanks to for lending me the idea of having Piper as a peacemaker for Chaos. Originally, it wasn't what I had in mind but I quite liked the idea.**

**So, as I've said before, I do not own Percy Jackson and the other characters and the peacemaker Piper idea.**

* * *

He stood there in front of a shroud. A grey shroud. People were milling around, giving him looks of pity and weariness. But he didn't care. He stood in front of the shroud and cleared his throat.

"Annabeth Chase was a friend. A friend who was dependable, caring, smart and considerate." He paused slightly at each word. "She was my best friend. Starting at my first year, she was one of my only friends. Even if she was annoying, she was a great friend. A person to trust, confide in. She was also my crush, my one and only crush. I can see why they call it a crush. When she rejected me I felt crushed." He chocked. "I felt like I was suffocating but I didn't dare show it, for fearing my enemies might just use it against me. I should've felt angry. Pissed. I should've cried but I didn't. All I felt was sadness. I felt hollow but I didn't show it. Camp needed a leader so I led them. Two years, I have spent my heart aching for two years watching her with my half-brother. But even then, I felt happiness for you." He directed it towards the blonde woman wrapped in the shroud. "She was a good tactician and a good fighter. Her knife wielding was unsurpassed here in camp and she was one of the best fighters here in camp. I know all of you here respect her." He nodded to everyone around the coffin. "And now I'm sure you all would like to pay your last respects." He bent towards the coffin and whispered "I love you Annabeth Chase. I really do." A tear slid out from his sea green eyes. A tear deemed genuine by Lady Artemis herself. The tear dropped on her peaceful face with a silent splat. He moved away and walked towards the torch held by Chiron. The centaur had a puffy eyes and tear stains as he handed him the blazing torch. The boy walked towards the grey shroud. He stood there for a few seconds before he gently placed the torch on the shroud. The torch flickered before the shroud ignited in a blaze of red and orange with a tint of grey. The people surrounding the shroud flinched before stepping back a bit. Only the boy stood rigid. His eyes stung with the heat of the blaze as tears fell from his tanned face. He grimaced and smiled a sad smile at the stars before turning towards the camp border. He silently passed by the campers before breaking into a run. He stopped in front of Peleus and broke down.

He had taken care of the dragon with Annabeth when it was younger so the dragon always thinks of the boy and the girl as its parents. But seeing the boy without the girl made the dragon look worriedly at the boy. He smelt fire in the air together with the scent of lemon the girl always had in her hair had stopped his heart. He wept for the girl he would always think of as mother.

The boy cried and wept through the night and as morning came, he was found curled next to Peleus with dried tears. The campers carried their hero to his cabin. They lowered him to his bunk and soundlessly left him to his misery. He woke up a few hours later with a puffy eyes and a dry throat. He slipped off his bunk and took a short bath. He looked as he always looked every day, proud, strong and stoic. However, everyone around him could feel the atmosphere change. His eyes which used to be full of life, now devoid of emotion. His smile was no longer full of mirth, just bitter and full of sadness. Before, he himself was a scary figure. Now when opponents look at him, they just flinch and step backward. His glare was scary enough as it is. Compared to when he glared, he looked at you as if you were nothing. Making you feel void of everything. It was scarier than even Thalias 'Death Glare'. Soon everyday people would be training and no one would be so helpless. Everyone had been trained and tested. Their movements balanced their strengths and they had personally found their own weapons. It varied from people and it was handpicked by the one person they call 'Bane'. They say he was the reason why they had won the whole war. It was 'Bane' who rode upon a Pegasus who was as dark as the darkness itself. He was depicted as a warrior with armor of pure bronze, shining brightly as he rode the heavens on his Pegasus. He had trained everyone, picked their weapons and had all trained them. He was spoken with awe and reverie. That was until _he _came. The whole bane of 'Bane's existence. Ironic how 'Bane' had his own bane.

-Two Months Later-

Everyone had shunned 'Bane' but he strode on nonetheless. The only one who didn't were his closest friends. They had stuck like glue since they had known each other for a very long time. People had started to shun him when he had 'accidentally' taken a girl's virginity. Raped, they called it. The one who did it had been trained by him and he returned with lies. Nothing that ever spewed from the cursed Son of Apollo was true. The Apollo spawn had been born to an abusive family. The mother was the only decent person to him but she had died three years after he was born. Then he was adopted by his aunt who then proceeded to treat him like trash. He was beaten for every mistake and was forced to be her own personal slave. She would whip him for every piece he broke. He would be forced to sleep in his room without air-con for a week for talking back towards her. Then finally, after ten years of torture, he had murdered his aunt in her sleep. They said dying in ones sleep was a peaceful way to die. He proved her wrong. He kept her alive long enough for her to wake up in the night screaming bloody murder as he burnt her alive. Keeping the flames from burning her too quickly. And through the whole ordeal, he was smiling widely, white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Soon the night was silent and the smell of burnt skin was wafting in the air. He slipped out of the house and a few months later, he was travelling across America until he met a few campers battling a _dracnae_. It was a short, one-sided battle and he vowed to become as strong as them. He then followed them to Camp Half-Blood.

'Bane' sat with his friends at the other side of the pavilion. They glared at Derek, self imposing 'Hero', Son of Apollo, when all he did was save a young girl from the clutches of the 'evil' Cyclops of Poseidon. Needless to say, Poseidon was not pleased that time. He was furious. As he was about to choke the life out of Derek, 'Bane' decided to step in and prevent the fall of another camper. He had seen too many deaths to let another one happen in front of them. Instead of being thanked, he was sneered upon and spat on. His friends were soon red-faced with fury but awed at the 'Bane's patience. The impulsive Son of Poseidon was now one of the most patient person that had ever seen. He had changed during the two months. He was a different mind of hero now. He wasn't the impulsive boy he was back then. He was smarter, stronger and faster. He thought of strategies that would impress even Athena.

Derek was surrounded by his army of supporters. He looked at 'Bane' and his own little group. He smirked at them before laughing at a lame joke one of his so-called friends told them. He spread the lies of 'Bane' raping one of the girls, when it was he himself who raped her. He threatened the poor girl that he would kill her if she told the truth. Unfortunately, she had attempted to tell 'Bane' the whole truth when Derek heard it. He quickly took out a crossbow he asked a Son of Hephaestus to forge for him and him only. He flipped the scope quickly and shot a _dracnae _bullet he 'liberated'. No one knew what his true purpose was and he wanted to keep it that way. His aim was true and it shot her through her heart. 'Bane' was saddened by the news when he heard it was Kasey, a girl he had befriended on one of his patrols of the area. The funeral was simple. She was burnt with a shroud the color of bronze. Suspicion was instantly placed on 'Bane' for Derek had claimed that no one could shoot an arrow like that. Derek was hoping for anger to rise in him or something akin, he didn't expect him to chuckle and turn away. Most didn't know how horrible archers a child of Poseidon was so they instantly hated him. The only ones who really knew who he was instantly denied Derek's claim.

They made him suffer through little things. First they treated him rudely or with disrespect. But as time grew on, they became bolder. They played pranks on him or blamed him for something he didn't do. But seeing as they could not get a reaction out of him, they decided to hurt him in a different way. They shunned him out of everything. Soon everyone in camp had shunned him. The only ones who kept him company were his friends, dryads, nereids, satyrs and Peleus. However, something happened which made him snap.

-A Week Later-

Chiron came galloping towards him with worry etched on his face. He slowed as he neared 'Bane'. They talked in hush whispers when he broke the news.

"…My boy. Sally died."

'Bane' chocked as tears slowly rand down his cheeks but he wiped them away. His face morphed into a face of pure sadness as he trudged towards his cabin.

"Hey '_Bane'_, How's mother? She living happily?" An annoying voice called out to him.

'Bane' stopped and slowly turned. His eyes, while devoid of life, contained pure anger. His tears flowed to his hands. He raised his right hand slowly and aimed at Derek. His tears soon formed a small ball of floating water. Four spikes of water formed and soon froze to solid. It floated on his palm. He glared at him before dropping his arm. The icicles fell with a soft thud. He turned before looking over his shoulder once.

"Death is too good for you." He left the boy in silence. Said boy just glared at the retreating figure with malice and anger. He slowly stood up before revealing an orb where a blonde stared at the said figure with sadness. The sadness broke into a glare as she faced Derek.

"I may be helping you but not for your sake, kid. You better keep your promise." With a flick of a finger, the orb turned black as Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Pallas Athena, cut their connection.

As time went by, the animosity between the two sides grew. 'Bane' became hounded by his own campmates. Everywhere he went, campers were there making sure he wouldn't be able to join any activities. The climbing wall suddenly became a popular spot and the obstacle became a hit overnight. Soon, the only place that was sacred to 'Bane' was the beach. There, only his friends, satyrs and nature spirits were able to do anything in peace. I know what you're thinking. Why would the nature spirits be near the beach and not at camp? Apparently Derek and camp, thought they were with 'Bane', when they're suppose to be neutral. Everywhere they go, they would be harassed by campers, campers who have been manipulated by Derek. The only time when they would be able to rejoin camp would be when they have to cook and serve food. During the meal times, campers would usually sit according to their parents. But ever since Derek started the rumors, 'Bane' supporters have been pushed away. They have been shunned from their own tables. The only tables that were available were the Big Three. Thalia, Nico, and the Son of Poseidon who sat according to their parents, were often sitting with other campers who have been 'kicked' from their own cabins. They all supported him because of the truth. But because of him, they got 'kicked'. And he felt guilty. No matter what they told him, no matter how much they reassure him, he still can't help but feel guilt as he watch them.

And it was tonight when his fuse blew bright.

They were just eating dinner when a camper passed by and 'accidentally' dropped his milkshake on 'Bane's back. The pavilion grew quite as Derek's friend watched 'Bane' with weariness. Luckily for them 'Bane' just shrugged it off. When he stood up, some campers gave him a glare before they sneered at him. He slowly left the pavilion but when he stepped out into the night, a clash sounded inside a pavilion. Soon more sounded as he heard swords and shields being drawn out. He quickly turned around and walked into the pavilion. Campers were everywhere, hacking and slashing. There seemed to be no common enemy until he saw the middle. In the middle, Derek and a few of his friends were fighting against Thalia, Nico and a few others. He watched as more campers joined the fight in the middle. Soon the odds were against his friends, 5 to 1. As he watched the battle rage, he saw a friend focusing on 2 other campers. However, he caught a flash of bronze and a third camper slowly crept towards his camper. He saw him as he crouched low as he prepared to stab his friend. His warning came a second too late as the tip plunged through his chest. Then something in him just snapped. He felt his instincts take control as he sped towards the three campers who began to gang on Thalia. Thalia was far too preoccupied with her opponent that she was surprised when a spear came barreling towards her. She ducked just in time for the spear to pass above her head but a shoe slammed to her stomach. She flew half a meter before a sword began to close on her. Just as she closed her, waiting for her impending doom, she caught a flash of water. She closed her eyes tight as she waited and a few seconds later, a droplet of water kissed her face. She opened her eyes to reveal a wall of fresh water in between her, her friends and Derek's personal army. They glared at them but not at any of them in specific. Just at a figure who was sitting next to another figure who lay on the dirt. They waited a few seconds before small wave of water slowly came towards the laying figure, encasing him in a coffin of water. However, the once blue-ish transparent liquid suddenly turned crimson red. It lifted itself off the ground and moved towards the small group. A loud cry was heard as certain son of Hermes cried. Because, in the crimson liquid coffin, lay Connor, Son of Hermes. The cries of sadness then turned into cries of bloodlust as an enraged Travis picked up a sword. He walked towards the wall and attempted to walk through. The water was swirling too much too allow him safe passage so he turned towards 'Bane' only to find him missing. He then turned around to see 'Bane' in front of Derek's army. He slowly strode towards them as he calmly drew his pen. He uncapped his pen which turned to a gleaming sword of bronze. But there was an unsettling change in the air. It originated from the pen wielder.

"We took you in. You repaid me with hatred. I trained you. You used your power of words for your hatred against me." He raised his sword and pointed towards Derek. "You are no Son of Apollo. You are no son of my cousin."

"First you taunt me, I can take that. Then you insult my mother, I let you live. Now you kill my friend. You shall be repaid in thrice." He then charged towards the three campers who stood there with their shields raised and swords drawn. He jumped with his sword in the air, still pointed at the three campers. He slammed his sword at a shield, piercing it and killing the camper behind the shield. He then turned to block a spear that was quickly aimed for his head. He quickly grabbed the spear and pulled the camper towards him before breaking off the tip and plunging it into his stomach. He then twisted the camper and himself towards the last camper, who tried to stop his charge and failed thus impaling his sword into his comrades spine. 'Bane' grabbed the broken spear tip and spun in the air before throwing the spear tip towards the camper. The spear tip embedded itself on the campers shoulder. The camper sunk to his knees in pain before looking at 'Bane'.

"Mercy, please."

"You showed no mercy, therefore I will not grant you any." 'Bane' then whipped out his sword and aimed it at the poor campers chest. In a swift move, the sword was sticking through his chest. He calmly stepped back and turned just as 12 bright lights shone in the middle of the pavilion.

"Hello Campers… What happened?" asked Zeus as he took in the sight of chaos. Everywhere, chairs were broken, tables were overturned and a wall of water stood between two groups of campers. The Gods looked at each side before spotting the corpses. Hermes sprang to Connors side quickly as he checked up on his son. He broke into sobs as Travis attempted to comfort his father.

"What happened here Percy?" He asked.

"A fight started." 'Bane' replied.

"Why?"

There was silence before "I'm not too sure myself. When I stepped out of the pavilion, I heard some fighting. I didn't mind at first but then suddenly there were a lot of swords being drawn. Then I got worried. I quickly rushed back in to find people fighting. Everywhere everyone was fighting. I saw Travis getting killed by a spear through the heart. I was a second too late. He died. I'm sorry."

A hand swung out and a crack resonated in the air. 'Bane' looked down in sadness as he massaged his lower jaw. Hermes looked at everyone in anger before flashing back to Olympus. Zeus scanned the pavilion another time before spotting the other three bodies. He pointed at them.

"What happened to them?"

A groan before 'Bane' stood up slowly. "I killed them. For Travis."

Zeus looked at him with… sadness. "Perseus Jackson. While, I know what you did was all for justice, I have to tell you about a special law. A special rule only meant for demi-gods. The rule is you can only deal the justice to the same number of person who is killed. In war it's an exception." He swallowed before continuing. "They have killed Travis and you have killed them. However, since only Travis has died, you can only kill one person. And you have slain all three of them." He looked down before looking at him in the eye. "As the King of the Gods, I hereby sentence you to 1 month imprisonment in Tartarus. I'm sorry." He looked at him one more time before looking at his brother. Poseidon was red in the face, his nostrils were wide open and his eyes were half closed. 'Bane' stepped in front of Poseidon and muttered a soft sorry before turning around to face Hades. Hades gazed at him sadly and shook his head at the unfairness of the world. He locked him in chains and bound his feet then opened a black portal. He looked at 'Bane' sadly and stepped in first. 'Bane' was about to enter when he faced the crowd. To his right stood his friends while the rest stood to his left. He smiled a sad little smile to his friends and said "Hey, cheer up guys. I'll be back soon." And with that he stepped out into his jail. When the portal vanished, the left side cheered and sneered at the right side. Gods looked at the demi-gods before flashing away. The right side glared at the other campers before leaving the pavilion. They quickly went to pack their sleeping bags and their personal belongings before walking towards the beach. There they set up camp as they prepared for their strike against the campers. After they had finished unpacking, they slept with minds of vengeance in their head.

* * *

**So what do you think? I think it's an okay chapter, right. The idea of Peleus being raised by the two demis was completely random. Please review, I want to know what I've done wrong and what I've done right so I can improve my next chapter. Aite? Read and review. Oh, and before I forget, should I make Percy the silent but violent type or the demon clown type. They'll both have his fatal flaw, loyalty but they'll have different kinds of personality. I'm sure you guys know what silent but violent means, right? If you don't, I'll explain. **

**The silent but violent type are those batman stereotypes. He is silent, quiet and undoubtedly dangerous. He is very calm under pressure and people always listen to him. He is a good leader but when he trys to be sociable, he gets very uncomfortable. He rarely cracks a joke. He also takes things way too seriously.**

**The demon clown is the opposite yet same. They both are dangerous, however, the clown is more fun to be with. He is sociable, outgoing but sometimes he takes his fun too far. He's style of fighting is a battle of trickery. He's funny when not in combat but his jokes are the killing blow.**

**So there ya have it. If you don't want either of those, it's fine. We still have a few more chapters to go before theses personalities kick in the story. Remember, pick the ones you want in your reviews. A) for the silent but violent commander B) for the demon clown or C) for others. Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Sylvas here. Well, I got your review... I'm disappointed in myself. I was hoping that I could at least reach 5 reviews. Ah well. Anyways, as I've said, I've gotten your reviews. And right now, the commander choice is a tie. So I will add 2 more choices. It will be shown after the story.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine... Nope... Only the plot... And the next few chapters...**

* * *

As soon as Percy stepped into Tartarus, the silence broke. Titans and monsters alike screamed at him. Screamed for his blood. Titans spat at his feet while monsters clawed at their chains just to rip off his head. He saw Kampe chained to a wall, trying so desperately to grab her swords. He saw Kronos sitting in the middle a rock surrounded by lava. He saw Hyperion hanging from the ceiling, tree roots hanging out. He saw Gaea asleep, looking so peaceful. He passed so many cells and blocks that he couldn't remember the directions he was taking. At last he reached a cell that was made for him. It wasn't dirty at all. It was one of the more special cells. There was a comfortable looking bed with some pillows and there was a wooden table and a chair to the side. There was also a really old TV opposite the bed. You know those black and white TVs, yeah, those kinds. Percy just looked at Hades once before sitting on the bed.

"So, I guess one month here right?"

"Sorry Nephew, it's the rules." Was the sad reply.

"Nah, you got nothing to apologize for Uncle H. Say, will we have one of those recess things?"

Hades looked puzzled but answered anyways. "Always. Everyday, at around 12."

"Great, Kronos is going to come after me." He sighed before gazing at Hades with his lifeless eyes. "Wish me luck Uncle." There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. Hades shook his head sadly before walking out of the cell. He closed it before turning around. As he walked a few meters forward, he remembered something. He quickly turned back to face Percy's cell and beckoned him forward. Percy walked towards him before asking "What?"

"Well they said to lock you up in Tartarus but they didn't say anything about chains." Hades grabbed the handcuffs and inserted a special key in the slot. He turned it sharply and it made a rustic _krssh_. "Consider it for self-defence." He winked before walking away. The cuffs fell off easily and Percy rubbed his wrists before turning on the TV. Some crappy soap romance was showing and is the only thing showing. He tried switching channels but it either was the only channel or it was the same thing on every channel. Sighing, he turned it off and decided to just go to bed. He dreamed of one thing and one thing only. A woman who's skin is as dark as space with stars and planets tattooed on her wrists. Her eyes were as bright as the sun and her voice was neither childlike nor the voice of a wise woman. Her voice was melodic but business like. And she was beautiful. Her hair, so brown and soft. She wasn't hot or something like that, her beauty was timeless, angelic. Her face fairer than even Aphrodite herself. Lady Chaos, the maker of the Universe, creator of the Stars, the first Immortal. The Goddess of all deities. She plead for his help, something he would never decline but he still was sentenced. And while she maybe the maker of all things Godly, even she had to bow to rules.

His first day in Tartarus was uneventful, monsters kept staying out of his way and Titans just glared at him through their cells. The only ones that came close to touching him were forgotten off-springs of monsters. They swarmed to him like a pack of hellhounds and lay at his feet. There was around 2 hellhounds and a _dracnae _around him, hoping to have at least some of his attention. Something which he gave since he had nothing else to do. And that was only the first day.

A few days passed by with nothing happening, until the tenth day. Krios had been released from his cell during recess and was now roaming towards Percy. Percy wasn't looking at him but felt a powerful presence approaching him. He stood up slowly and faced Krios who was still around 5 meters away. When their eyes met, Krios looked at him with silent fury. Monsters now started rallying behind Krios as he slowly stomped towards Percy. Percy calmly, slowly strode back towards his cell with the babes following him. He never let his back face the enemy. As he reached his cell door, he quickly shut it behind him and went over to his bed and sat. He stared at the hundreds of monster eyes glaring at him. They glared at him with hunger evident in their eyes. The hellhound babes played next to his feet while the _dracnae _hid behind his leg, shivering with fright. Frightened by the amount of glares she was receiving. They stayed behind bars for the whole day as the monsters clawed at them, howled, and sneered at him. Soon it became the babes living quarters. They stayed with him, played with him and ate with him. Everyday, Thanatos would come with food for Percy. He was certainly shocked when he saw the babes sleeping peacefully next to him. He shook his head at the idiocy of this boy.

14 days later, his sentence came to an end, Hades brought him back to the surface together with the three babes. He had become too attached with them to leave them in Tartarus to suffer for something they had not done. His friends were surprised to see him walking up the hill with 2 hounds behind him and a _dracnae _next to him. They were more surprised when Peleus licked the _dracnae. _ The _dracnae _had a black shirt and her hair was in a messy high pony tail. His friends instantly swarmed up to the small mismatched group. They were happy he was free but startled when they saw how protective the monsters were over their 'father'. They were introduced one by one, with the twin hellhounds Grey and Black, and the _dracnae _Serpentine. They were happily met but things just had to go wrong. Derek, hearing some commotion, ran to the hill. He looked out and saw Percy with his friends and a bunch of monsters. He quickly took out his sword and ran straight for the _dracnae. _He was surprised when Serpentine whipped out a battery cell and gave it a shake. The cell turned into a 2 meter long trident. Everyone was surprised, while Derek seethed with anger. But then he smirked and shook his head.

"You should go to the pavilion for dinner soon. Something special will happen today. And, I don't think you should unpack, you won't be staying here for long." He grinned evilly before walking off, whistling a tune. People glared at him before turning back to Percy, who was smiling widely. A few hours of packing and catching up, the conch horn rang. Everyone went off to the pavilion happily. They had done the usual routine when Chiron had some announcements.

"First off, I would like to welcome back Percy Jackson" met with _boos_ and cheers "from Tartarus. He has been sentenced for a month there and is safely back where he belongs. Secondly, Mr D will now be leaving Camp. I'm sure we all would like to wish him the best of luck to wherever he is going. Lastly, we have a new leader." Murmurs broke throughout the crowd as they wondered who was chosen, "Perc-!" There was a flash and a letter popped to existence above Chiron's head while Derek grinned. He opened it slowly and took out the letter. He read it. "The Council has decided to appoint Derek Pricely" Derek's grin soon became an evil smile. Chiron's eyes widened as he read the last part "camp leader." His announcement was met with deafening silence. Then there were loud cheers as Derek stood up with an evil smirk on his face. Everyone cheered and clapped as he went forward. He took center stage as Chiron went back, mild anger and annoyance in his eyes.

"As camp leader of Camp, my first command is to hereby banish Percy Jackson from camp." Everyone was stunned speechless, until there was laughter. It sounded as if there was a maniac in the pavilion. Derek turned to the one person who was laughing. Percy had been minding his business when Derek made the last announcement. _Me? Banished? _He started laughing, Disbelief in his mind.

Derek looked at him with fear, fear coursing through his veins. Finally after a minute of lunatic laughter, the situation finally sunk in. Hard.

In a voice full of malice "Woe be the day you cross paths with me Derek Pricely. When we next cross blades, mercy shall not be shown." And with that warning, Percy left. Everyone looked at him in fear before looking at a pale Derek.

Percy and the monsters were preparing to leave when Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary came bounding in his cabin. They muzzled close to him as a portal opened up. Everyone except Percy tensed as a woman with dark skin and eyes as bright as the sun. Percy bowed.

"Lady Chaos."

"Percy Jackson, I have come for you. Are you ready for departure?" He shook his head.

"Can I just say my goodbyes?" Chaos nodded. The monsters looked at him. _Yo, boss, we gonna go with the black lady there?_ Percy nodded before saying "Wait here, I won't take long." He quickly sprinted towards the pine tree and pet Peleus snout before bending down to his ear.

"Hey, Peleus. I'm going now. I'm not sure if I will be coming back but can you keep a promise for me? Can you promise me that you will protect camp? Even _him _and the others?" Peleus looked tearful but nodded his head. Percy had tears in his eyes as he stepped back. "Thank you. Goodbye, Peleus."

He ran back towards the portal. He exhaled once before looking back towards camp. "I'm ready."

Lady Chaos beckoned him forward while the monsters and the Pegasi hesitantly stepped forward with him. She smiled at them before walking through the portal. Percy followed and the last thing he heard was the cackle of a giant ball of flame and the cries of the dragon. Soon all had gone through the portal and into a steel rectangular room. The portal closed behind him as a guard with armor that looks like Achilles's armor. Except that he was wearing the ballistic uniform underneath and his helmet had a polarized visor. He was operating a prism shaped control dash board with lights flashing green and yellow. The guard looked at him for a few seconds before bowing. Percy looked around once before following Chaos through a door. There they were met with architecture that Athena herself would praise. The corridor was beautiful with portraits of really important people. He was really surprised to see Abraham Lincoln.

"He was a brave man. Slain more than a few dozen vampires during his time."

He stared at his portrait in awe for a few more seconds before moving on. They passed a few more doors and a dozen guards before reaching what seems to be the library. Then they veered right before a door that looked like a principles office. _Must be her office, _Percy thought. When they entered, everything about it being something similar a principles office was blasted into oblivion. It looked nothing like a principles office. It was wide open office with a rather large window. You could tell that they were somewhere in space as there was pure darkness with tiny twinkling stars. There was a planet that looked suspiciously like Mars. And looming behind it was a planet a hundred times bigger than Mars. The planet Jupiter in all its glory. Percy can only assume he was somewhere in between Earth and Mars. What he didn't take into account was that the moon seemed to be missing. If he noticed it, he would've immediately deduced. Unfortunately for him, he's still half a seaweed brain.

The office was wide and it was white. Clean, sterile and white. It looked like the captains office in a space frigate. There was a mahogany desk in the middle with a holographic desktop on the right hand side of the desk. Papers were neatly organized in a pile on the left complete with a pen on the top. A leather sit-back-and-relax chair sat behind the desk. A tall book shelf stood on the side, filled with books that were old. Opposite the shelf was a wide TV. _Probably used for a conference or something _Percy mused.

"Quite right Percy. I just recently installed it. For the coming war." War. That got Percy alert.

"My lady, what war?" Percy asked.

Chaos looked weary "A war that could lead to the destruction of the human race. An eternity war." Dread filled Percy's heart.

"Who is it?" Chaos shifted uncomfortably as did his monster children.

"I do not know but I do know that this threat cannot be defeated by the Gods alone. Therefore I have decided to interfere with this war."

"But, my lady, didn't you swear of violence? That you wouldn't hurt any of the living nor dead."

Chaos grinned. "Ah, that I did. And this is where you come in. I want you to build me an army for peace with me as your patron. Your duties are to keep peace in this part of the galaxy. I need you to enforce peace through any means necessary. Even through force. It would be good training for you as we wait for the eternity war."

"Hey, wait. By galaxy, you mean Earth right?" Percy asked. Chaos just smiled widely before shaking her head. "Oh. So we're aren't the only ones in this galaxy are we?" Chaos just grinned.

"So, if I were to accept, do I get anything special?"

"We shall see if you do deserve it. Will you accept or not?"

Percy answer was definite. "Gee, Chaos, did you have to ask?" He replied jokingly. Chaos just smiled.

"Good. Now come with me, there is an operation I just need you to participate in. However be prepared, it will hurt. Not even your Achilles Curse can stop it." Chaos said as she stood up and walked towards the shelf and pulled back a green book. The shelf moved aside and a lift dinged open. She moved inside before looking at Percy. She put her hands to her hips and smirked.

"You coming Percy?" It was a second of silence before Percy and his bunch moved inside. Chaos pressed a button before the lift started sliding down the shaft. The stopped after a few seconds and the door opened up. They ended up in a room that looked like it was for medical purposes. There were a dozen beds divided into 2 rows. They looked like normal beds except for the arm rest which had cuffs on either side of the armrest.

Percy looked at the cuffs warily before laying down.

"I'm sorry Percy but I'm going to have to lock the cuffs. Trust me, it's for everyone's own good." Chaos said as she caressed his face. Percy just nodded. "Are you ready?" Percy nodded a second time. Chaos took a deep breath before starting a chant.

Percy kept his eyes shut tight. And for a few moments there was bliss. Then there was pain. Pain so excruciating, he couldn't help but howl in pain. The pain was like no other. It felt like someone shocked him with a million giga-watts. But he could feel power rushing in through him. It was flashy and there was something shocking about it. But the feeling of power was drowned when pressure started filling his head. It felt as if he was drowning and something was dragging him to his depths. Again there was that power, only it felt different. It was wilder and free. Suddenly, his heart started aching. It was pain, but not the nerve wrecking. It was on a different level, an emotional level. He didn't notice it but he felt his heart break into a million pieces. Tears sprang in his green eyes. He also felt a different kind of power mixed together with the pain. Suddenly it stopped, replaced by another kind of emotional pain, but there was hidden rage. A fury like no other. He was like a wild animal trying to grab his monster children, howling with rage in frustration. In his rage, he didn't notice the power of bloodlust seeping through. Soon, his head started aching with all the pain. He felt as if a bomb just exploded inside. Everything he has ever known blasted into pieces before reforming itself. And the pain soon went to his whole body. He felt as if he's being sucked in a black hole with nowhere to escape to. He also heard the shrieks of the dead and he also felt the souls of people leaving their bodies. He felt the sadness of the people who's loved ones they lost. And he couldn't help but cry for them. He didn't feel the power of the dead enter him. Suddenly everything went blank. He saw a woman standing over him. He saw monsters looking at him and he knew that he should've been scared. But he wasn't. He laughed like a maniac. He didn't feel it but it was there. The pain of insanity. His thoughts recollected but his right arm started burning, itching for the feel of a bow. His left arm also started burning as it tried to tinker its way through the cuffs. Powers came to him through the arms. Then his eyes stung. Just for a second before a pain erupted in his sockets. It felt as if someone was using a scalpel to gouge his eyes out. He tried to touch his eyes to make sure it was still there but the cuffs were still there. He howled in pain and he thrashed and he growled before the pain subsided. Soon he was in comfort as the power of the Hearth washed upon him. All the painful experiences were washed away for the moment as he started glowing cherry red. He half expected to start screaming in agony but the heat was oddly comforting. This time he felt the pure power of the hearth. The comfortable feeling he felt subsided followed by exhaustion. He stayed on the bed as the cuffs retracted, loosening their hold on his wrists. He lay there half awake. His eyes drooped slightly as he looked at Chaos.

"Sleep tight, Commander…" She smiled a small smile at him before he closed his eyes.

The monsters looked at the whole thing with fear in their eyes. They had never seen anything such fearful as this. Their father figure in pain then suddenly in extreme rage. He looked at them with barely concealed fury as he tried to lunge at them. Suddenly his body arched as he howled. The monsters cringed as they watched him cry out. Suddenly, he his hands went cherry red and after a few minutes, his eyes cried tears of blood. Blood poured out of his eyes as he tried to force his way through the shackles and try to dry his eyes. Finally, his whole body glowed in a warm cherry red and the warmth around him was comforting. His pain, his suffering had ended and now he just lay there, happy. He stopped glowing and he cracked open his eyes slowly as he looked up to their new master. They stood to the side, watching as the cuffs unshackled themselves. They watched as Lady Chaos put her hand up to his forehead and whispered something. They watched as she smiled slightly before turning to them and beckoning towards her. She left through a door as the family of monsters followed her.

"I will show you to your room. You'll be sharing with Percy."

The corridors were wide and long. They were brightly lit with neon blue lights at the ceilings and every few meters, screamers adorned the sides. The corridors were also white and clean. There were a few large windows which also showed space to the right. To the left were doors the slide open. On the side of the doors was a code box. Each door also had empty nametags strapped on each door. They reached the end of the corridor with veered into a crossroad. To the left was a longer corridor with a lift to the right and to the right was a bronze door with a golden nameplate. The name 'Perseus' was carved in Greek letters.

Chaos turned right and touched the door. The door slid open silently and it revealed to them a wide open room with a door each to the side. Next to the left door, a wide screen TV was plastered to the wall and opposite the TV was a sofa. In the middle was a low ivory desk with glass in the middle. She led them to room on the left. It slid open soundlessly and the monsters stared at the room in wonder. In the right hand corner sat 3 dog beds big enough for the hounds. In the middle sat a bed and next to it stood a desk and a lamp hung from side. At the left of the room was another bed and the bathroom.

"You guys will be staying here. Percy will come back shortly. Oh and-" Chaos snapped her fingers. Blackjack suddenly felt pain inside him and he blacked out for a second before regaining composure. However, instead of the black pegasus, a man with brown skin stood there. He had dark hair, short and wavy. He wore jeans and a black and white striped shirt. "There we go. Sleep, you all need the rest." The monsters instantly drifted towards their beds and started snoring peacefully.

He woke up after an hour. He started to get up but his limbs started to burn. He felt sore and tired but there was something inside him, telling him to move. Just as his feet felt the ground, 2 guards came in. They quickly took his arm gently and brought him to his room. His eyes widened as he took in the sights.

"Is this really my room?"

One of the guards replied with amusement in his voice. "Of course. Lady Chaos wants everything perfect for our general now." His voice was young with a hint of Jamaican. Percy looked at him.

"General?"

The other guard started chuckling. His voice was gruff and old. "Tol, it was suppose to be a surprise." He took his hands out and held it in the air. Percy shook his hand. "My name's Jared. Jared Villenueva." The other guy whipped his hand out. Percy also shook his hand. "Ethan Delfino."

"Percy Jackson." They both just grinned "We know." Then Jared's ears perked up.

"Oh right. Sorry, milady. Of course, I'll tell him. Yes milady. You owe me those _drachmas_ now, lady." He smiled. "Just reminding you milady." He shook his head and turned to the other two before facing Percy.

"Sir, Lady Chaos wants you in her office in an hour. Your clothes are inside. Also take a shower, you smell." He grinned before walking out the door with Ethan. Percy stood there before entering a door. He saw his family sleeping peacefully. He smiled a short smile before closing it quietly. He went to his private quarters and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower before taking out a tee and a pair of denim jeans. He wore a pair of shoes before walking out the door. Just as the door opened, a thought occurred to him, _Where the heck is her office?_

The pair was waiting for him at the entrance. They stood straight and tall when his door slid open. When he stepped out they gave him a mock salute.

"Sir, follow us." They sharply turned while Percy just shook his head, grinning at the men's antics.

"You guys know you really don't have to call me 'sir', right?" He objected.

"Ohh, but we couldn't. We have heard of your exploits, sir. It takes a lot to impress us, Son of the Seas, and you have done it. For that, you have my respect." They laughed. He shook his head and held up his hand in mock surrender. "Fine, it's just that it gets really annoying sometimes. And besides, it really wasn't me. I mean, I had friends to help me."

"Well, actually, it really was you. Without you, they wouldn't be able to help you." Ethan started. "You've just got this aura around you that makes them want to follow you. I call it true leaders aura. Adolf had it. Lady Chaos still has it. You have it. Without you, there wouldn't be any them." He started waving his hands in exaggeration. "Jason has it but his is weaker compared to yours. Yours is truly bright. That's what drew Chaos in." He dropped his hands then shrugged his shoulder. "Anyways, you really are the glue that binds them. The glue that bind the 7 of the prophecy. So in a way, it really was you. Because without you, they wouldn't be able to join the Greeks and Romans."

They had reached her office by the time Ethan stopped ranting. He took a breath before saying "And that's why you're the perfect leader. At least by Chaos's standard. And she's always perfect." He opened the door and stepped in.

Cold air blasted him in full force making him shiver in the cold. He rubbed his arms before walking towards the desk where Chaos sat behind. Chaos snapped her fingers and a chair instantly materialized in front of him. She waved her hand towards Jared and Ethan. The 2 guards nodded respectively and closed the door.

"Now, since you will be staying here, I need you to start training." He opened his mouth to interrupt but she waved him off. "No, not with your sword. Your powers. You will need them very soon. And the sooner you can master your powers, the better. And tell the two idiots to come in." She smiled slightly as she said idiots. He went over to the door and opened it. The two guards heads popped out from both sides, with a puzzled face. They entered slowly before bowing their heads and smiled at her. She smiled back before saying "Give Percy a tour of the facilities. Oh and here, Jar." She handed him a fistful of _Drachmas._ She then turned towards Percy and said "Tomorrow, be at the training arena. 8 AM sharp." She smiled before waving them out. They walked out and looked at each other before shrugging.

"So Percy, where'd you wanna go first?" Jared asked.

* * *

**I just want to say that I'm very disappointed in myself. Very disappointed. This was a very disappointing chapter, I'm sorry. Anyways, I have 2 more commanders. There's the sterotypical commander and there's the Spartan commander. They are similar but different.**

**I'm sure you guys know what a sterotypical commander is. If not, I will tell you once. The sterotypical commander is the serious commander who has no time for jokes. He often chooses to complete the mission rather quickly and prefers time over strength. To him, it doesn't matter wether you are strong, if you don't complete your mission quick, your a complete failure in his book. He also fancies the strategy used for the mission.**

**The Spartan commander is a strict commander. He is rather strict but as long as the job is done, he doesn't mind any shenanigans. Basically, finish the mission any way possible. His training is also very demanding. He favors strategies as well as strength. Sometimes, agility is welcomed. If you have enough strength for it.**

**So there, these are the other 2 commanders. I have 2 more commanders for next chapter so continue reading. Also, I'm sorry to say that these personalities won't be shown in this story. Rather, it'll be shown in the sequel. Only bits of each personalities will be shown in this story. It'll be shown in the chapters after the 5th chapter. Thanks for reading. R & R.**

**Oh, last thing, since it's Christmas, isn't it? Therefore, since it's the season giving, I have a surprise for you. Wait for it in the next chapter. R & R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Sylvas here. This chapter was the only thing I could salvage and unfortunately, I had to redo most of this chapter. Anyways, thanks to all those reviews and as I've said before, his commander personality will not be shown in this story. Just tid bits and bites. Also I think this would be the longest chapter, for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Except for the ideas. And the base. And everything that comes with it.**

* * *

"Do you know what we're on, dude?" Ethan asked as they walked along the corridor.

"Um, no. Why?" Ethan grinned

"It will sound surprising because we're on a space station." Percy's mouth was agape in shock. "It's true. Ever heard of the moon?" Ethan grinned wider.

Percy looked at him in disbelief. "No way, we're on the moon. As in The Moon?"

Jared laughed. "Tol, it's true. I had the same expression when I first found out."

They had arrived at their first and nearest destination. The medical station, also known as the Infirmary. The entrance was at the end of a long hallway. Along the way was a long glass window. Inside was the Infirmary. Rows of hospital beds lay at the side. There were no patients at all. Doctors and nurses were bustling in their office and there were a few other guards flirting with pink faced nurses. However they stood to a crisp salute when they saw the group approaching. Percy just looked at them before saying "At ease." The guards looked at him before standing tall. He sighed. "You really don't have to this military routine with me, you know. I'm not that high strung. All I want is for you guys to just be yourself. However, if the situation calls for it, I also need you to be able to take yourself. Got that?" He didn't know what happened. All he knew was his tone becoming more serious. It became so serious, that even it baffled him. The guards looked at him in surprise then they grinned before saluting. He shook his head but smiled and waved his hand before turning around. However, before he could take another step, one of the guards called out "Sir, your name please?"

He turned his head and replied with a smile. "Percy Jackson." The guard just gaped as the small group left the medical sector. They turned left at a crossroad and passed a door with sounds of drills, hammering and welding sounds came from. He stopped before pressing a button on the operating box. The door revealed a room with an industry line. Gun casing was being welded together on a line while swords were being hammered on another. Workers arranged the swords on racks with wheels and a handle. The carted the racks out, passing the group. The workers gave a nod to the guards but slowed to a stop when they saw Percy. Apparently, they knew of him already as they bowed in respect.

"Uhm, c-carry on?" He said. The workers bowed again before carting the weapons towards wherever they were going. As the workers exited the room, Percy walked towards the swords line. Swords moved by as the line kept moving. He followed the line till it reached another line, this time moving horizontally towards another cart rack. He picked up one of the swords and swung it experimentally. The blade felt quite heavy in his hands and the handle was too light.

"Too heavy." He muttered. "Here, Jared. Try holding this." He gave the sword to the older man. Then he uncapped Riptide and swung it around him. He held it out towards Jared. "Now hold this. Which one do you think is easier to handle?" Jared swung the first one then tried again with Riptide.

He gave back both swords and shook his head. "The last one was easier. It was pretty light."

Percy shook his head. "No, it was just the weight of both the blade and the handle. Equalize it, and it'll be quite balanced. It will feel very light for some reason. I tried different kinds of blades back where I came from. Some swords had heavy blades, perfect for reckless swinging. Another had a heavier handle, best for quick attacks. Both are good, but both skill sets are very hard to master. So for amateurs, a balanced blade is best." He stopped to catch his breath and noticed Jared writing something on his notepad.

"What're you doing?"

Jared stopped before putting it back in his back pocket. He looked up and said "I'm taking notes. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Nothing. What were the notes for?"

"I was going to tell the smith about it. Geez, you surprised me again, tol. I thought you were the type to not think. Guess you do think after all." Percy sighed. "Yeah, everyone says that."

He looked at the room once more before seeing red shot gun rounds. He quickly went over to the line and picked one up. He studied it intently before looking up. "Shotgun rounds?" He gave it a shake and heard a few rattling noises inside. "What kinds of metal?"

"That would be plodonium. A metal that turns hot once it is shot at a certain velocity. It's enchanted to so by Chaos. It's not really rare so we have more than enough for the army. The normal plodonium would burst into flames once you toss it." Jared replied. "Now, c'mon. I'll show you the gym, maybe catch a few girls." Ethan winked before walking out. Jared gave a short chuckle before following the teen. Percy gave one last glance before following the two out.

The group took twists and turns in the hallways and Percy's mind was rolling in confusion at the million turns they took. However, ho noticed that the nearer they get to the gym, the more people there are. Men and women in combat pants boots and black tank tops. Sweat beaded on their forehead and some rolled off their shoulders. All of them fit and strong and looked as if they could beat him senseless. But they bowed in respect when they see him. Some even smiled and saluted. However, only one squealed and hugged him. The girl who did ran towards him before hugging him ferociously. They fell with Percy under her. The people around them stared in awe and anxiety, wondering whether he would kill her or let her go. However, what they didn't expect was him crying out in happiness. They didn't expect him to hug her back and they certainly didn't expect him to say her name, much less know her.

"Bianca, Oh Chaos. You're- you're- Chaos, I've missed you." He hugged her back. She wiped a tear from her eyes before looking at him in curiosity.

"How'd you die?" She said as they stood up and people around him slowly looked at the group in awe. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's just that, you're Percy Jackson. The defeater of Kronos, Titan of time."

They walked inside the gym and sat on a bench. Percy looked uncomfortable before replying. "Well, I can't say I died. Rather, I did die, but not on a physical level. I do feel that a part of me did die. Together with her…" He trailed off in sadness as the other three looked at him patiently. He snapped back to the present. "So basically I died but I live." He finished.

"Eh? Wait, I thought she only took dead people? I mean, if you died physically but your spirit lives on, she would take you." She looked quizzically at the other two. Jared raised both his hands before saying "Hey, I was a beggar when she took me in. Can't say I died, now can I?"

Ethan just shrugged. "I just saw my family murdered in front of me before Lady Chaos appeared and everyone just slumped. Like they fell asleep. I also fell asleep, and the next thing I knew I was in her office."

She looked at everyone before saying "What? Why do I have to die?" Everyone chuckled at that. She turned to Percy. "Then, what's your story?"

Percy looked at her before saying the one word that summed up everything. "Betrayal. Pretty much sums it up… I think…" He looked lost in thought. "Oh, yeah, Most of them betrayed me, a few were still with me. Your brother, Thals, Jace, and the other older ones." He looked at the others. Bianca was stone faced while the other two were livid.

Finally Ethan said "Why?" Percy just shrugged. "I dunno. I don't care. Never cared anyways."

Jared slapped his forehead in frustration. "Mother of God. Hindi ba nila makita yung puso nang itong bata? Manga gago talaga sila." He sighed. "Well at least you're here now." He put a hand on his shoulder. "We will never betray you here. We're ka pamilliya." Ethan just nodded while Bianca crossed her arms and smiled. Percy just stood there, still trying to understand what he was saying. But he did understand the last one. Family. That's what he's always wanted. What he's always dreamed of. A family. He thought of his family on Earth. His family. Thals. Jace. Little Nico who isn't that little anymore. Grover. Piper. Even Leo and Athena. Poseidon and Zeus. The Gods. He would miss them. He always would love them even if they stab him in the back. Because no matter how much he will change, his heart will always stay the same. He sighed and nodded before looking at the gym. His jaw dropped. Literally.

The gym was bigger than an Olympic stadium. Just as big and as tall as a the Colosseum in Rome. There were dozens of people around, weight lifting, boxing, punching bags or running on a treadmill. On one side there was a small obstacle course where you can choose which kind of obstacles you want to test yourself on. There was also a room on another end where you could do virtual combat. You choose your weapon of choice and enter the room. There, you will put on a pair of goggles. The room will start moving as you run. The goggles will provide you with a virtual reality where you battle. The room will change shape according to what you see in your goggles. Outside the room people will watch you as you try to finish the virtual training. The training will end once you get hit fatally or you die because of other reasons.

At the end of the gym is a door. Percy could see the word engraved at the top of the door. Pool. Percy jogged towards the door and halted in front of it. He touched the handle tenderly before clutching it. Before he could twist it, Bianca interrupted him.

"Uhm, Percy, you might not want to do that."

"Why not?" He turned towards her.

She shifted uncomfortably before saying "Well the last time someone tried to open it, they got their hand burnt off."

He just waved her off before turning the handle. Bianca was about to say something but Ethan shushed her. Percy pushed the door and he smelt the scent of the sea. He pulled back both doors and saw the pool. It wasn't a pool. It was a man made beach with a fake sun. Even the waves were man-made. The hoax sun shined down on them, giving them a glow from afar. They felt the heat and felt the cool winds. Percy took off his shirt and his socks and shoes. He walked towards the water and timidly poked the water with his toe. The undisturbed water rippled at his touch. The water felt cool yet hot and oddly, the cold felt very comforting. People started walking towards the beach-room and looked around. A few girls squealed and ran straight for the water, not caring if they still had clothes. They were sweating like mad back in the gym anyways. Percy gave a small laugh. To the people, it was like giving them a _go! _Sign. Everyone, except for Jared, Ethan and Bianca barreled towards the water. People screaming and frolicking in the water as the laughed good naturedly. Percy thought this as childish but couldn't help but see a few young faces. He blinked and looked again. A boy who looked around 10-12 was laughing with a few younger children. Percy looked back at the trio hanging behind him.

"She has kids here?" The two men just looked bewildered and looked around. Bianca just laughed.

"Well, duh! She has the Primordials." Bianca snorted.

"What the heck is Prime-or-dials?" Percy asked quizzically. Bianca slapped her head in frustration. She was about to answer but Percy just continued.

"Well, I really don't need the Prime-or-dials. I'm asking about those kids." He asked as he pointed at the children. Bianca's mouth turned into an 'o' shape as she stared at them.

"They're not hers. Well, at least not by blood. Actually, we're all hers, technically. She is our 'adopted' parent. Those kids, they were young when she took them in. They're around a hundred years old. I'm not sure." She said the last part nonchalantly. Percy stared at her in shock.

"Oh shitaki mushrooms. They look so young. Why is that?"

This time Ethan answered. "We're immortal. Obviously you aren't, because you haven't taken the oath. She'll probably make you recite the oath during tomorrows mustering."

Jared's face morphed from confusion to shock. Then he started laughing. The other three just stared at him in confusion and amusement. "I knew I forgot something." He slapped his leg. "We have a summons tomorrow. Everyone's going. And she's going to make you recite the oath in front of more than a hundred people." He mused. "Don't worry. People will be there, listening. Hundreds, staring at you with their eyes."

"Gee, way to give me a confidence boost." Percy said under his breath. Jared just laughed.

"I'm messing with you. Sheesh, you're so tight, tol." He started laughing again before noticing the other three gawk at him. He looked at them irritably before realizing what he had said. The three started for the door out the gym. Jared chased them.

"I didn't mean it that way." Jared pleaded as he caught up with the group. They walked along the long and filled corridors.

They came to a stop at a door with sound of metal clashing against metal. There was also sounds of gun shots and shells hitting the floor.

Jared rubbed his hands together. "My favorite room. The training room. A place where people can learn new forms of combat. I really love fighting." He cackled in glee before running in. The others just shrugged and entered.

The training room was a big room. There were two arenas, a few rings and three shooting ranges. In the arenas, people were being taught how to hold weapons. Each arena had a teacher for each weapon. For today, the lesson was sword play. In both arenas, the teachers who looked like teens were demonstrating how to use the sword. One of the teens had blonde short hair cropped up and messy. He didn't notice the small group until one of his students gasped and pointed at the door. In her shrilly voice, she said "Is that Percy Jackson?"

He waved her off and replied "That would be impossible since he is one of the best swordsman in the Greek world. That and he's practically invincible with that Curse of Achilles." He then turned around just to make sure he was right. But he met a sight which made him drop his jaw. Percy Jackson stood there, a small smile etched on his face.

"Hey, supp Luke?" Luke stood there for a few seconds with shock then he grinned. "Percy Jackson, everyone!" He rushed to Percy's side and raised his arm. "Savior of Olympus, here, in Lunar base!" He cheered. People whooped and hollered as the hero was cheered upon. The younger ones looked at him in awe while the experienced ones just grinned at him, respect in their eyes. As the people cheered, Luke took one glance and waved his hand to shut them up. He turned towards the small group.

"So Percy, what brings you here?" Luke asked as he glanced back at his class. They looked at him with curiosity. Percy shrugged. Luke rubbed his chin before saying "They giving you the tour?" Percy just nodded. Luke slapped his hand. "Ah, I see." He waved at one of the people who were standing at the corner. The man came forward. He had grey eyes, sandy blonde hair and he had a timid smile. He looked to be around 15-16.

"Ah, Mark. Can you teach my class for today. I'm just going to catch up with an old buddy o' mine." Luke asked as he put his arm over Percy in a friendly gesture. Mark just nodded. They started walking out. Jared asked something that was stuck in his head. "So, Luke, how long did you know Percy for?"

Luke shrugged. "4-5 years. I dunno. Maybe less." Jared nodded. "How'd you guys met."

This time Percy answered. "Well, Luke was Kronos's host so I had to kill him. Fortunately, I didn't have to. I wasn't the hero in that prophecy." Percy smirked at Luke. "Luke was." Jared shook his head in frustration. "Wait. I thought Luke was Kronos's host. If so, then why did he kill himself?" He shook his head again.

"It was Annabeth's blade. It was a gift from Luke to her. Also, she had said that they were always family. That brought Luke from his state in Kronos's host." Percy said nonchalantly. Jared looked at him.

"So let me get this straight. Luke hosted Kronos. Kronos took over Luke's body, killing him." He was interrupted. "No, Luke didn't die, he was just kept under cover in his head. Hoping he wouldn't take back control. That was around 3 years before he died." Jared exhaled. "Well, that clears things up a bit. So, again let me get this straight. Luke hosted Kronos. Kronos took over Luke, making a part of him dormant in his head. Then this Annabeth person" Percy flinched. ",reminds him of family and gives him the blade so he kills himself with it. Right?" Jared looks at the two. They just nodded. "I see. So who's Annabeth to you?" Jared wriggled his eyebrows. Percy blushed before his eyes filled with sadness. Bianca and Luke noticed immediately. Luke stared at Percy and asked "Percy, where's Annabeth?"

Percy shook his head before saying "Dead." Luke glared at Percy before asking him how she died.

"Poison. One of the kids at camp slipped a sac of drakon venom in a cup. It was suppose to be for me. Instead, Annie just plucked it from my hands and drank it. I didn't even know until she just slumped to the ground." He rubbed his eyes as slow tears fell. He sniffled before continuing. "She died that die. We tried to look for the killer, but we only found traces. It was a demi-Titan." He stopped to sniffle. He looked at the others and saw faces of shock. "What?"

Ethan looked at him with shock. "A demi-Titan?" Percy nodded. Ethan face-palmed and shook his head. "Do you know how rare Titan bloods are?" The three demi-Gods shook their head. "During their time, Titans never bed with mortals. Never, ever." He drew the last part long. Their faces held a mixture of shock, fear and disbelief. Jared sniggered at the three demis. Percy glared at Jared to shut him up.

Soon they reached their next destination. The labs. As they neared, a scent of unrecognizable smell wafted the corridor. People passed by but didn't smell it. Bianca and Luke wrinkled their noses as they neared the door.

"Can you smell that?" Luke asked the other three. Percy nodded as the other two shook their head.

"I can smell it. It's faint though…" Percy trailed off. Luke nodded once before facing the door.

"Well, we're here." He sighed wearily. "Welcome to the most disgusting room in the base." He looked up. "Scratch that. Most disgusting room in our corner of the universe." He grinned before tapping the door. Before his hand had touched the door however, the slid on its own and a face peeked out and growled at Luke.

"Castellan, you dumb sh- Percy? Percy Jackson?" The face looked familiar to Percy. Then it clicked.

"Zoë, what're you doing here?" Percy looked at her in shock. Zoë rolled her eyes at him. "In case you didn't know, I work here. As part of the scientific community." Luke sniggered.

"You're just a person who tests their inventions." Luke smirked at her. Just as she was about to retort, Percy interrupted them. "You can speak English now?"

Again, Zoë rolled her eyes. "Gee, no, Percy, no. I can't speak English." Sarcasm oozed out. Percy snorted. "Just wanted to make sure, girl. Chill." Zoë shook her head then turned to Luke.

"So, what did you say about the lab?" Luke's grin fell as he stammered. "It-t's an-n awes-some p-place. R-right Bianca?" He tried to smirk but failed as he faced Bianca. Bianca shrugged then said "Well, he mentioned something about this room being the most disgusting room in the base. He then said and I quote 'Scratch that. Most disgusting room in our corner of the universe.'" She smiled cheekily as Luke glared at her. He turned back to Zoë and smiled at her cheekily. Zoë just kept glaring at him until she faced Percy. She gave him a smile and beckoned him inwards. She glared at the three males and then beckoned the other female in the group. As the two demi-gods walked inside, Zoë glared once more then closed the door. The three males looked at each other once before shrugging and leaving.

Inside the lab, the two demis were treated to a sight to behold. The room was a holographic simulator, capable of showing scenes from the past or, if worked upon, memories taken from the minds of dead or about to die demis, mortals or deities.

They saw the creation of the Gods. How Chaos formed the Primordials. They saw scenes of legendary battles. Scenes of wars. They saw the legendary siege of Troy. They saw the warrior Achilles. They saw the old kings of Greece. They saw many other parts of hidden history. They saw assassins and templars.

Then, they saw a man in white robes. He was old but his face held youth. His eyes were wise and aged with his iris turning to different colors. His hair smooth and long. His movements graceful and his voice was fatherly with love and warmth just like Hestia. People with wings, flew behind him, white robes flowing and silver and golden armor shining in the sunlight. Their movements fluid with a warriors touch. Most held swords and spears. Shields half their size covered their right arm. A few had knives strapped to their waist and had winged shoes. Only one had a scythe that was longer than his body. He stood next to another angel who had wings laid with armor that shined golden. His armor was fully strapped and he looked kind. He had a sword that burned like the shade of the sun and his helmet was full with wings attached to the ear guard. The angel that stood to his left had no helmet but his face was joyous and his feet was fleet-footed. He had no helmet and a knife was held in an ice-pick grip.

The scene changed to a barren dessert with crack of lava flowing from the ground. There rode a host of beings that looked bulky. Their movements were jerky and robotic. They were big and purple with a pair of horns the size of a rams. They wielded axes and hammers twice their size. They roared at an unseen enemy, with smaller, more vicious beings. Their hands were claws and their eyes were blindfolded. Their brains were shown at the top of their head as thousands marched behind the big beings. Then the air cackled with red lightning bolts and four fiery rocks fell from the skies. The moment the rocks hit solid earth, a muffled pop sounded and wave of force rolled off the rocks. A few of the monsters died but fewer monsters had the courage to draw closer.

The first rock exploded like a fragmentation grenade. A man in a hood and a flowing cape stood there with long, slender pistols in each hand. His eyes were white and his blonde hair showed with the glow of his eyes. A shotgun was strapped behind his back. His boots made a crunching noise as he walked forward.

The second rock exploded in a deadly fume of venom. The air around the rock left nothing except the blonde man and the other two rocks decimated. A slender woman with eyes sickly green and her whip at her side. A dagger was strapped behind her belt. She showed enough cleavage to make men drool but she was as dangerous as she was stunning.

The third rock exploded with the force of a lightning bolt. Stones and debris charged with super-combined electricity exploded in mid-air, just above the monster army. A man with a hood and a dark red bandanna stepped out, brandishing a double handed greatsword. The blade was as tall as the man who was 7 feet. His eyes were light blue with a scar running over his right eye. He wore heavy combat boots and silver robes. He has the look of a dark paladin with a hood over his head. His white long locks of hair covered half his face.

The last one did not explode. It slowly broke apart to reveal a hooded skeleton with a scythe so big, it made Kronos's scythe look like a tooth pick. It's robes were black and flowing, and the air around him rippled with dark energies. The monsters looked at it with fear and most crumpled into stone. The robes swirled around him and disappeared in a mist so dark, you can barely see anything. As fast as it came, it quickly spread thinly and a man with a scythe appeared. He had a mask the looks of an elongated skull and his eyes burned red with rage. He wore nothing but heavy boots and a pair of pants. His right arm was strapped with a black shoulder pad and the picture of a horned human skull.

The two forces slowly started running towards each other but before they could meet the scene changed. The whole thing turned black.

Percy covered his eyes as they tried to adjust to the bright light. Behind his eyes he could see blurred figures in white walk around him, some with a clipboard in their hands. A girl with a brunette ponytail faced him. She spoke something but he could barely register the words. Then she slapped him. Hard. His eyes focused as he fell off the chair he was sitting on. His reflexes quickly took over as his arms shot out to the ground. It stopped his fall. He quickly rose up and rubbed his neck. And looked around him. He turned to face Zoë and asked "What time is it?"

Zoë replied with a curt nod. "Oh-two hundred." Percy blinked.

"2 in the morning." Bianca explained.

"I knew that." Percy shrugged. Bianca giggled while Zoë glared at him. He cringed under her glare and said "What? I really did know. I was just blinking dust out of my eyes." He gave her a cheeky grin before wandering around the lab.

Percy and Bianca stepped out of the lab, shivering and disgusted by what they saw inside. There were some corks melon fruit, which basically was a melon in the shape of a cork but the juice was strong enough to create a serum which could basically cure blindness. However, the other ingredient was revolting. Newts eye were dug from their sockets and blended until nothing was intact. The mush that came out of the blender was black with specks of red, blue, green and white. And it stank.

"That was disgusting." Percy breathed out. Bianca just nodded. She looked around once before sighing. "Well those three idiots are gone. So basically, they covered most of the ship. The others rooms will probably be the cafeteria, the Bridge and the glass room." She counted off her fingers as she talked.

"Nearest one would be the…" she looked thoughtful before her face brightened. "Cafeteria!" She grabbed him by the hand and shadow walked him to the cafeteria. The shadows wrapped around them before unwrapping them in a really long hall with a few dozen tables. To one side was where the food sat, waiting to be eaten. Rows of trays and plates sat next to them and chefs were hurrying behind the food counter, preparing for breakfast. He looked around and saw not many tables were occupied. Though he did see a familiar face. His eyes widened at the man sitting there, sipping a cup.

"Beckendorf?" The said man whipped around and looked at him.

"Percy? Dear Chaos, you died?"

Percy laughed and replied "Well, yes and no. I'm, like, half dead. Not a zombie, but half dead."

Beckendorf looked puzzled. "Wait, what?" Percy just sighed.

"Becky-" He glared at Percy "-ndorf, listen, Annabeth is dead. Now do you know why I'm half dead?" His glare softened. His face morphed to that of sympathy. Percy just smiled sadly.

"Is Silena here by the way?" Beckendorf's face changed completely from sympathy to worry.

"She should be here. But ever since she left for a mission, which, by the way should've been completed by now, she's not back yet. Even with her crew." He scratched his head. "I've already asked Mistress Chaos if I could go out and recon the area she went missing in but she says if someone as strong as Silena was captured then it means that the kidnappers could probably overpower me." He rubbed his head in worry. "I need to find her, Percy. I really need to." Percy just gave him a pat.

"It'll be alright bro, you'll find her. But promise me one thing, if Lady Chaos gives you the green light on the recon, gimme an invitation. I feel like whacking some butts." Percy gave him a small wink before walking out of the cafeteria. Bianca gave a small smile before following the Son of Poseidon.

"Nice save back there. Silena's the only one who he lets her call him Becky." Percy looked back and smiled a small shy, smile. "Hey, it's me, right?" Bianca just grinned.

"So where to next?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Let's go to the bridge, I want to save the best for last." She dragged him to a lift nearby and punched a button on the control panel. The lift opened. They entered the lift and she punched another button with the bold letter B. A few moments later, the lift opened to reveal the bridge.

The Bridge was cramped with all the people. The command seat was in the middle of the whole room with a briefing table in front of it. In front of the table was a navigation system manned by two navy personal. To each side was a row of control panels, each with a different function and different system. There was radio panel, which controls and follows communication. Then there was the weapons panel. There were a dozen weapon control board, which controls 2 different kinds of weapons. Most of them were anti-ship weapons. There were AA turrets hidden under the moons crust and missile launchers hidden in the invisible asteroid ring.

And in the corner of the bridge, two PEC control boards were stationed. PECs are the strongest weapons in the army. They were big and strong and notoriously difficult to dodge or block. It shoots lances of pure energy, able of gutting ships from nose to engine.

As they entered the bridge, the man who was sitting on the command seat immediately stood up and gave a salute. "Commander on deck!"

Everyone there immediately snapped to and gave a smart salute. Percy just stared at them.

"At ease." His timid voice broke the silence. Everyone continued back to what they were doing. The man on the seat beckoned him forward. As Percy and Bianca walked towards , Percy started noticing a few things about the man. His hair had streaks of grey and his skin was wrinkly but not as wrinkled as old people. Only the skin around his eyes was wrinkly. His eyes held a lot of experience but his face was obviously cheerful. He was Caucasian.

"Hello…?" Percy started. The man laughed a good-natured laugh.

"I'm sorry, sir. I guess I haven't told you my name yet. Officer Jericho." His eyes had a glint of a tactician.

Percy noticed something else. His right leg was amputated. It was replace by an old wooden prosthetic. Jericho noticed him staring at his leg.

"Ah, yes. My leg. My first injury in battle. I tried to help my friend when I was struck in the leg. It was cut messily from the knee under. They had to amputate it. Apparently, the doctor told me that I accepted everything calmly. And I found it quite disturbing. Nontheless, they amputated me. And then after that day, I led a small group of troops against the enemy. We won that skirmish. I climbed to one of the top ranks in my army but I also began to notice the bloodshed. Now, in that country, thinking like that could get you killed. I didn't know. When I spoke out, I was branded a traitor, and I was hanged. Then suddenly, I'm here." He smiled. "Lady Chaos is my patron. And I will obey her every wish."

Percy could only listen as the man told his tale. "When was this era?" Jericho looked at him then said "I would say 1000 years before." Percy's mouth dropped. Jericho stopped himself there and thought again.

"Well maybe not a thousand years ago. Just a few years before the renaissance period." Jericho scratched his head before smiling. "Yeah, about 30-35 years before renaissance."

Percy just nodded before looking around one last time. He climbed back into the lift and waited for Bianca. Bianca quickly waltzed in and punched the top button. It took more than a few minutes. But it was worth it. It was room that was made out of glass. It was actually just suppose to be a room where people were meant to relax or to think. Percy marveled at the room. The sight was spectacular. He stepped forward uncertain if the glass was going to hold. Once he was sure it was safe, he shuffled a bit more confidently. He sat on the glass benches, just admiring the view. Bianca stood in front of the glass, watching planets float by. Bianca however couldn't stop from glancing at the raven youth behind her. His blue eyes shone as he watched planets pass. His face set in a quirky grin, that she thought was cute. She felt her face heat up. She began to walk towards him, her steps timid. She slumped to the seat next to him. He continued to watch the stars, oblivious.

"Beautiful aren't they?" He turned to reply but his voice was stuck in his throat. He couldn't help but blush. He looked at her, truly looked at her. Her black onyx eyes glinted brown in the light provided by the sun, and her face shone.

"They aren't the only one." He immediately stopped and looked away. His face was red. He glanced at Bianca to find her staring at him, a blush on her face. He slowly turned to look at her, being drawn by her eyes. They slowly found themselves inching closer until their lips met.

* * *

**Well, that romantic moment was not intended, and I think it's not my first but I feel like it's my first. Also, I haven't decided the pairing.**

**Jericho Bard**

**Age: undefined**

**Personality: Serious most of the time but he knows how to relax.**

**Story:**

**Jericho was born in the period where there were monsters and demons. He fought in the 20 years rune wars. He was just a foot soldier until half his unit was scattered in a failed skirmish. The leader of the group died almost as quickly as he came due to hasty decisions. With a lack of supplies, manpower and no leadership, the group fell one by one. Until Jericho led the survivors in an ambush. His mind quickly anaylyzed the situation and made a decision. The small group of about 10 men rode towards their homeland. Suprisingly, the stumbled upon a another unit from his army pinned under enemy crossfire. He swiftly led his men on a rescue mission. They were successful but Jerichos leg was all but destroyed. Jericho was awarded and promoted the next day and was sent out again. For a few years, all was well until he saw an ally group massacre an entire village. He began to question his government. He was branded a traitor and was arrested for treason. He was hanged in 4 days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello everybody. I got your reviews and I thank you. Is this story truly... 'OVER 9000'? Lol, anyways, thanks for your patience and I just finished chapter 4. Since I already told you about my problem, it's not worth mentioning again. However, I forgot that I had already taken notes for my story so it made life a lot more easier.**

**On to the Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot. Oh and before I forget, this chapter is rated T for sexual themes.**

* * *

Percy woke up in his room. A quick yawn escaped his mouth before his eyes opened. He looked around his room before shaking his head. As his vision cleared, his mind wandered to the events yesterday night.

He had never meant to kiss her, but it just felt right so he went with the flow. But he felt a slight pang in his heart. He felt guilty although he could not see what to feel guilty for. He still had feelings for the blonde, grey eyed lady but she was dead and he knew she wouldn't love to see him sad. He also loved Bianca. She was beautiful. And she was alive. That was the major difference. Of the two of the girls he loved, only one of them was alive. And though the other was dead, he knows that she loved him too much to keep him sad. He knows that if they traded places, she would let go of him and love another, but will always remember him because she loved him. So he would love Bianca, but he will never forget his first love.

He yawned once again before trying to sit up. Keyword; trying. His right arm was buried under something warm and soft, and he couldn't figure out what. So he checked it out, and was surprised. Bianca had slept in his embrace wearing nothing but her bra and training pants. They both hadn't taken off their boots.

Said girl was lying on his arm, a small smile on her face. Her slim frame complimented his slightly buffer frame. He wasn't one of those guys who had bulging muscles, rather, he was one who preferred to use his lithe frame for speed and agility.

He looked at his digital clock. It read 6:30. He knew something about him was coming up. He gently pried Bianca out of his arm and slowly got off the bed. He looked at his wardrobe and noticed his uniform. It was white with black details. His pants were also white with a narrow black line at the end of both pants. There was also the standardized military officer jacket. It was white with black trimmings and a black stripe in the right sleeve. On both clothes was a golden circular insignia made up of 8 arrows stuck to a circle in the middle. It was sported on the right sleeves of both clothes. Three golden stars in a line were sported on the collar of the shirt. He looked at it once before information started coming in. _I'm a general. A High General, to boot. Zeus, if you saw me right now. _He chuckled to himself as he stripped in the bathroom. He began to think of his life back on Earth. _It was good down there. I'm gonna miss them all. _He felt his eyes moisten as his mind wandered to who was supposed to be his wife. _I'm sorry. So sorry._ Memories of that day entered his mind, so clear and so cold water ran down his body as his mind began to relax under the cold waters touch. _It's in the past, _he thought. _Annie wouldn't want to see me like this. I'll live, for her sake._ He closed the tap before stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair. Then he wrapped it around his waist before stepping out in the cold air. He shivered while getting dressed. He put the shirt on first before putting on his pants. He then noticed a small piece of paper on the bedside table. He gingerly picked up the note as he put on his boots. It read:

_Dear Percy,_

_Good morning. I trust that you had a good night sleep? Very good beds aren't they. Anyways, I need you to go to the main hall. I don't think anyone showed it to you since we only use it for balls or musters like these. I would like to officially welcome you to my army. Tell Bianca to lead you there, I'm sure she'll be happy to oblige. Before I forget, mustering starts at 7:30._

_P.S. You might want to wake her up now. It's nearly time._

The only thing that was in his mind right there was, _say what? _So he grudgingly went up to Bianca and shook her awake. But she just groaned and turned around. He sighed and was nervous about what he was about to do. He leaned over her and started to kiss her neck. He felt her tense under him. He started trailing her neck as he kissed her passionately. Then suddenly he felt her lips on his, her tongue trying to force her way into his mouth. He kissed her back, Chaos's words nearly forgotten. He pulled back reluctantly.

"Sorry, Bi, Chaos needs us. She said something about a mustering and the main hall." He looked at her. She blushed before walking over to her shirt. "She told me you knew where it is." She put her shirt on before looking at him. She nodded once before looking around the room. He noticed her slight confusion.

"What?" She looked around once more before asking him. "Where's my jacket?" He mentally face-palmed before looking at his clock. His eyes widened.

"Say, babe, how long will it take to the Hall?" He asked. There was silence before her voice sounded.

"Around 10 minutes, probably." She shrugged as she came out of the bathroom, her jacket over her. "Why?" She looked at him in confusion until he held out the note. She read it once before raising an eyebrow. "So?" Then he pointed at the clock. It read 7:23. She blinked then silently did a few calculations in her head.

"Who said we were gonna walk?" She smirked before snapping her fingers. He walked towards her as the darkness around the room gathered around them. He put his arms around her as he stepped closer, a smile on his face.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" He breathed as she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. He could see her blush.

"Nope, but I could get used to it." She replied, a small timid smile gracing her blushing face. He smiled back and leant forward. She also leant forward. Then the darkness swallowed them up.

They stumbled out of the shadow, grins on their faces. They had come four minutes early. She punched in a code before the big ivory doors slid open to reveal a hall with seats situated in a huge semi-circle. There were more than a thousand seats. In the middle was a semi-circular stage. And to the right side was a door. And standing next to the door was Lady Chaos. She beckoned the couple. Percy walked to her, but he still looked around in wonder.

"I didn't expect this to be the main hall." He looked around in appreciation . "I was expecting it to be one of those places where people stand and salute." He looked back at Chaos. "So, what now?"

Chaos smiled. "Well, now I will formally introduce you to the army and pronounce you High General of my army. And once I've done that, you will take the stage and give a speech." She smiled cheerily. Percy just looked at her worriedly.

"So, uhm, what exactly, do I have to include in this speech."

"I dunno." Percy face-palmed.

Chaos shoulder bumped him. "You better hurry with your speech, General." Percy and Bianca moved backwards and hid in the shadows as people started occupying seats. Chaos summoned a microphone in front of her. She tapped it and a loud thud resonated throughout the hall. People gave a small wave or a smile at her. And she smiled with a gentleness that even Lady Hestia could not manage. Soon, every seat was occupied and the lights dimmed as spotlights focused on Lady Chaos.

When everyone was comfortable, Chaos began.

"Good Morning everyone. When I started this army 10 years ago, most of you were dead, some were near death and only a few of you are still living. 10 years ago, when I started this army, Almost all of you had no battle experience. But there was one thing that all of you had in common. Selflessness." She looked at everyone before continuing. "All of you had selflessness. Maybe it was for someone. I don't know, but your love sparked something in you. An inner strength you all didn't know. Wouldn't know. Most of you wouldn't know because you already died. Some of you nearly unlocked that strength. And only a few have truly unlocked this strength. And this strength allows heroes to be at their greatest. Sadly, most of the few have been dead for ages." She paused. "And now, another one arises. His selflessness has lead me to him. This hero, has seen blood, and war and death. He would've died, if it not were for his love for others. He has done everything, in his power to protect everything he loves. His friends, his family. His world. He has the experience of a leader, the instincts of a warrior and the love of a friend." She looked at everyone in the eye. "10 years ago, you asked me who would lead you. You would perk up when you suddenly have a new recruit, thinking that maybe you finally have your leader. But you would deflate when I say the word 'recruit'. And then suddenly, demi-god recruits start showing up and you can't help but think that maybe, at least one of those demi-gods could be your leader. Nay, these demi-gods will be your teacher, but you are correct in thinking that one of the demi-gods will be your leader. Yes, he comes as a demi-god, but he comes not as a recruit, but as your leader. Welcome, High General Percy Jackson." Demi-gods cheer as the hero comes out of the shadows, a timid smile on his face. Most mortals sat there unsure of who he is, clapping still. The mortals who have heard of his exploits sat there stunned, that their hero, was there in the flesh.

"Hi, guys. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. For a long time, I've been thrust into war and bloodshed without not much experiences. Just my trusty sword and the reason why I'm fighting. That and a few helpful allies. And that what makes a hero. It is not your strength or your skill or maybe even your strategies that makes you a hero. It's not your mind either." He tapped his head. "It's what's in here." He beat his chest where his heart beat. "And right now, you all are just like me. No combat experience, no training. I plan to change all that. Because now, you all are my family, you all are people I love. And I will protect you. I will teach you, so won't die. Now, I have a question for you, will you accept me as your leader? Will you accept me as your general? And will you accept my decisions even if it looks like a suicide mission?" The answer was deafening. Percy smiled. "FOR CHAOS."

Percy strolled down the corridor, Bianca next to him.

"Where's the training room again?" He asked the petite girl next to him. She glared at him.

"What? You can't expect me to remember everything at once." He smirked. She sigh then smiled.

"What am I going to do with you , seaweed brain?" She said. He felt a slight pang of hurt but brushed it off.

He smiled brightly. "Love me, feed me and never leave me." He replied as she kissed him. The shadows clung to them as Bianca shadow, traveled to the training room. Chaos stood there, a bored expression on her face. She brightened almost immediately when the happy couple appeared. Bianca sat on one of the bleachers as Percy walked towards her.

"Lady Chaos. I'm ready." Chaos smirked at him before throwing a small bolt of lightning. It hit him directly in the chest, but instead of throwing him back, his own body absorbed the lightning.

"Woah, what was that? It felt like an itch." Percy said as he scratched his chest. Chaos must admit that he did look pretty good without the shirt. _Aww, dang, now I'm going to have to replace that piece of fabric. _

She chuckled before saying, "That my dear General is Zeus at his full strength. Well, maybe not full strength. Let's just say that each Olympian has a true power unknown to them." Percy looked shocked. "No way… Seriously?" He looked at her in surprise. "That's how much power Zeus has? Damn, I got stronger." He looked really happy.

She just had to crush his feelings. "That or my augmentations worked." She replied flatly. She then began to piece together another lightning bolt, this time, swirling dark energy clung to the ethereal bolt. She lifted it up and smirked. "Try this one for size, Perce." She murmured. She threw it, a trail of dark sparks followed. The bolt impacted at Percys chest. A small explosion occurred before the force of the impact pushed Percy back. He flew across the training room. He landed in a heap next to Bianca.

"Ow." He grunted as he got up. His chest was red and burnt but not too badly.

"Well, now we what your limit is." Chaos stood over him as she helped him up. Time to test out what your limit in water is. Probably should be a cinch for you." She trapped him in a sphere of water as hot as lava. When he didn't seem to notice, she quickly lowered the temperature to sub-zero. Again, he didn't seem to notice. She changed the water into ploton water, one of the most poisonous water-like substances in the galaxy. Scratch that, it is the most poisonous water-like substance. That thing could even send her to coma if she weren't careful. Again he did not notice. She quickly evaporated the water, her face in astonishment.

"Wow. Just wow. You're pretty much resistant to anything that has even the smallest amount of liquid." She then snapped her finger and a small vortex of blackness opened in front of her. A dark pillar of roaring flames shot out from the vortex, encompassing Percy in a small ball of dark flames. However, Percy didn't flinch. Then a forest green flame shout out joining the black flame. Again Percy, didn't even flinch.

"Do you know who's flame this is, Perce?" Percy shook his head. "I'm sure you've heard of Loki. Norse God of Deceit, Trickery and Lies. His most favorite weapon is magic and his most possibly strongest magic is the green flame doubt." He looked at her in confusion. "Basically, it'll eat you up from the inside if the flames touch you. Now prepare yourself." She then concentrated. A peach colored flame slowly waved itself towards him, encircling him with the other two. "The flame of Lust. Careful Percy, this one will make your lust and desires multiply by a thousand fold and burn you from the inside." Percy winced but no other reaction was seen. A red flame then sped through the air impaling the ball, forcing itself inside, it nearly succeeded if Percy didn't have control over the flame. Beads of sweat began to show on Percy's forehead.

"The flame of Gluttony, it will make you explode due to over consumption. All those things you eat, their size will grow and grow and will force their way out of you." She began to use both hands to control. A yellow flame wildly burst forth and wrapped itself around the cocoon of flame. The sight would have been lovely to see if it weren't for the danger of the situation. "Greed, it's just like the other two I mentioned already." A wave of blue flame suddenly poured across the floor. It lazily slithered across the floor and slowly melded into the ball. Soon Percy could barely be seen inside. Only the flash of sea green eyes or the greenish blue aura could be seen. "Sloth. Basically it's the flame of Laziness. Just a drop of this flame will make you lazy to the point of you not wanting to wake up from bed during a siege. It also lessens the muscle density. People have died due to this flame." A grey flame shot out, thrashing wildly as it swept across the room, looking around for a target. Attracted by the heat, it immediately locked on to Percy and shot towards him, exploding and melting into his flames. "The flames of Wrath or Rage, it burns the heart and soul and incinerates your skin." A dark green also burst forth and quickly wrapped itself around the cocoon. A space broke in the ball and Percy could be seen on one knee. His hand was a glow with a cherry red flame dancing across the space between his fingers. As quickly as the space opened, it closed again.

"Percy!" Bianca all but screamed. Chaos scolded her. "Have faith Bianca. These are all just low powered flames. Bianca nodded but she was still very, very concerned.

"The flame of Envy commonly known as jealousy. It's just like Lust and Greed." They started to notice how small the ball became. Then a royal purple flame slowly slithered out. It moved royally as it slithered across to Percy. It attempted to penetrate the field protecting Percy but failed. Seemingly angered by the restriction, it glowed brightly.

"Percy, careful with the last one. The flame of Pride. It-" Whatever she said was cut off with a blood chilling scream. The purple flame broke through the shield and the rest followed. The flames entered Percy's body and his eyes glowed a multitude of colors. His face contorted in pain. He yelled in pain. Then it ended. His body slumped. He faced down and his arms were downcast. His breathing was pained and slow. He slowly started to stand but his face was darkened and evil. His eyes aglow in brightness but had the aura of darkness. He started moving towards Chaos who was saddened. Then he flinched and he fell, his eyes. His back arced and his arms started waving wildly, his face streaming with tears and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Then the darkness around him slowly disappeared and he stood up hacking at his lung. Small drops of blood dropped from his mouth and nose. He coughed some more before the different flames slowly drifted away from his mouth. His eyes were still white.

"Flames of Purgatory, leave me. You are of no use to me." The seven flames hissed but complied. Then he inhaled and he inherited the two flames. Just as Chaos was about to close the portal, a bright blue flame shot out. Percy's ADHD kicked in and he fired a stream of black, green and cherry red flame. The flames met in a shower of white, bright flames. "Satan's Blaze, you shall not best me." Percy grunted in an older voice. Chaos had beads of sweat as she slowly tried to close the Vortex. Percy slowly pushed back the blue flames back into the Vortex. When the flame was sucked back in, Percy slumped to the floor tired and half charred. Chaos immediately closed the vortex and rushed to Percy's side, as well as Bianca. Chaos slapped him awake while Bianca knelt next to him. The last thing he heard as he slipped into unconscious was "Well, now we know what kind of flames he should avoid."

He woke up to the sound of bangs from the kitchen. He stood up slowly, stretching his sore muscles and looking around. He shuffled towards the door and was met with a sight. His monsters were all seated at the table, laughing, talking and in some cases, flirting. Blackjack was seated next to Serpentine and she was blushing at what he had said. Percy shook his head before smelling something sweet and refreshing. He took one step in the kitchen and thanked whoever put him with her. Bianca stood behind the stove, wearing nothing but hot pants, a really small pink tank top and an apron over her. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. To sum it all up, she was hot. He silently walked behind her and slid his arms around her. To his satisfaction, she squealed before laying her head down on his chest. He popped his chin over her shoulder as she cooked.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He mumbled as he trailed kisses on her neck. She shivered under his assault. "Percy, I'm trying to cook here. You mind?" She whispered. He let go, albeit reluctantly. She continued on the tomato sauce while the noodles boiled.

Percy sat at the head of the table, the three hellhounds on his right while Blackjack and Serpentine on his left. He had a smile on his face as he watched his friends and children interact. Mrs O'Leary took the form of a male brunette in his thirties. The twins looked like each other except for their hair. Grey had white shining hair while Black had dark onyx. Their eyes were reddish hell. Their skin was pale which was surprising since they had black fur. Blackjack had the skin tone of an African but he was a pure bred American Pegasus/man. His hair was cropped short and his eyes were hazel brown. The aroma of the food wafted through the room as Bianca finished up their meals.

Bianca walked out of the kitchen with a pan of Spaghetti and fried chicken.

"Hey Percy, can you get the Lasagna out? Thanks." Percy nodded before entering the kitchen. He looked around for the Lasagna before spotting a glass tray filled with cheese and other sorts of delight. He carefully took the tray and brought it out. He placed it on the table before hearing a ding sound. As Bianca was about to get it, he quickly pushed her back and whispered "I'll get it." He went back to the kitchen and bent down to the oven and took out a blue cake. He smiled and placed the cake in the middle of the table. His family eyed it with great curiosity, as they had never seen something like it before.

Percy piled some Lasagna on his plate before looking at Bianca. She came out of the kitchen, a bowl of roast beef in her hands. She set it down next to the fried chicken before sitting next to Percy. The meal was loud with voices of appreciation and moans of food ectasy. Percy often glanced at Bianca, who just sat there smiling at the antics of Percy family.

Soon the food was finished and they retired to their quarters. Percy and Bianca went back to his room.

"You know Percy, I was thinking." Bianca snuggled into his warmth. Percy smiled.

"And what would my love be thinking?" He felt Bianca smile.

"Am I just a replacement for Annabeth?" Bianca felt Percy stiffen. She looked up to see his face in a frown. He cupped her face as he said "What made you think of that?"

"I mean you just lost her recently, and I can't help but feel like this relationship of ours is going too fast." She strode across the room and looked out the window. "I just don't want to get hurt."

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. "No, you're not just a replacement. You're someone else. Someone different. You're Bianca and I love you." She felt his breath on her ears.

"Want me to tell you something?" He asked. She just hummed in affirmative.

"Remember the first time we met?" She hummed again. "I was seriously considering you. But then you joined the Hunters. That plan went out of the bag." He chuckled before slowly facing her. He leaned in slowly for a kiss. Their lips met.

Their once innocent kisses turned into kisses of passion and lust. Their bodies mingled as they kissed. Percy carried her all the way to his bed before kissing her again. When she looked at him, her eyes filled with longing and love, and so was he. Soon clothes were discarded and moans were heard. Their voices filled with love. Then the sounds stopped.

Bianca lay on Percy's chest as they panted. She drew circles with her fingers on his chest as they lay in bed, under the covers.

He pulled her closer as tried to find a comforting position. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" She grinned.

"Yes, but I would love to hear you say it more." She snuggled closer as their eyes closed.

However, before they could settle into their dreams, an explosion rattled the air.

* * *

**Hi guys. Gods I made my first romantic part which I think turned out to be the only decent one. So anyways, tell me what you think, aite?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A friend told me that I needed to update faster. And I totally agreed. However, there are days when I feel like procrastinating so forgive me if I can't update within two weeks after the last update. Anyways, this chapter really disappointed me. I didn't go the way I wanted it to so I'm very sorry for the really bad action scenes. Sorry again.**

* * *

The two stood up to the sound of klaxon blaring. They immediately got dressed and went to the bridge.

When they got there, the bridge was in full disarray. People ran around, manning their station. Jericho sat in the chair, giving instructions with a glint of anger in his eyes. Percy's eyes roamed the bridge until his eyes stopped at the display. Ships of different kinds with red markings on its hull approached them. He turned to Jericho who was also eyeing the ships. He swore loudly. "Reapers."

"Jericho, what's the situation." Jericho immediately snapped to Percy's voice. "We've got Reapers, sir. Mercenaries, that's what they are."

A voice cackled in the speaker over head. "This is Chaos Brigade, Destroyer _Dire Words_, permission to engage, sir?"

Jericho picked up a transponder. "Francis, this is Jericho. Permission denied. You know you can't take them alone." The voice cackled to life again.

"I know that sir. But I can buy enough time for you guys to raise the big guns." There was a pause. "You know that even if you try, you can't stop me. Right?" Jericho nodded once. A tear sprang from his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Permission granted. Give them hell, brother." The voice cackled for the last time. "Don't I always? Love you brother." A clack was heard. More tears sprang from his eyes as another ship passed by the display. It was bigger than the enemy fleet combined. A Chaos sign was shown on the port side of the ship together with the ships name. A fiery red laser began to show on the front of the ship. A red hot laser shot out with accuracy, destroying a third of the enemy fleet. But the enemy fleet had something the _Dire Words_ did not. It had speed and that was all it needed. Explosions rattled the sides of _Dire Words _as the enemy ships bombarded it with missiles. Surprisingly, the hull held. Explosions could be seen as unlucky enemy pilots were shot down by anti-air battery. The enemy was now down to half of their original size. A big red explosion signified the retreat of the enemy. There was a brief moment of silence before the bridge erupted into cheers. There were whoops and holler of victory as the _Dire Words_ lugged back to the Station. Jericho had a smile on his face as did Percy and Bianca. The sense of victory, however was short lived. A man who looked around 20 noticed a red blink on his radiation sensor keyboard.

"Sir, the radiation sensor picked up an unusually large amount of slip space radiation." The cheers died down as he spoke. Jericho quickly stood up. "I want everyone back to their stations. Give me a visual on the enemy. I want to know how many and how long we've got." Everyone moved sluggishly while some stood there. Jericho looked around. "Well? Move it." He picked up the transponder.

"_Dire Words, _this is Commander Jericho Bard. What's your Status?" He waited for a few seconds before Francis picked up. "We're good. Our engines are running smoothly and our guns are good to go. Our starboard hull integrity is below 90% though. Other than that, we're good."

"Well you better get her fixed quick because we've got more of them coming." He said. "Will do, over and out."

Jericho looked at the comms officer. "Lieutenant Wallows, get on the comm. and notify Lieutenant Commander Wolowitz to get his fleet back here now. Send the same message to Howard." The officer, Wallows nodded before facing his station. He turned back to the screen. "Ensign Dervish, what's their approach vector?" A boy looked up from his station and replied "Calculating sir." He looked back down and said "South-west of Saturn sir." He looked down. "What's their ETA?"

"2 minutes, sir." He looked back up. "How bout Wolowitz and Howard?"

"Sir, Wolowitz is charging up his slip space drive. Howard's ETA is 5 minutes." Dervish replied.

"Give me an estimate on Wolowitz." Dervish nodded. "If he goes slip space now, he should arrive at the same time with Howard, sir." Jericho nodded.

"All hands on deck." He turned to the weapons station. "Prepare everything you have."

He looked back to the screen. Debris was strewn along the battlefield. And beyond that, remnants of the few ships floated among the stars waiting for back-up.

"Jericho, do you have anything small and fast?" Jericho turned to Percy. "Well yeah, but-"

"Can it carry, say a team of troops?" Jericho fully faced him. "Yes." There was a pause. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

Percy just shrugged. "It depends on what you think I'm thinking." Jericho rubbed his head. "Yeah, we have the leap frog. It's silent and stealthy, should be good for what you're about to do." Percy grinned. He left the bridge. "Bianca, I need you to assemble 2 teams. And fetch Beckendorf." Bianca nodded once before shadow travelling. Luke came out of nowhere and grabbed him into the armory.

He passed him a helmet and a suit of armor. "You're going to need this." It looked like a biker helm with polarized visor. The armor was just a breast plate, greaves, shin guard and magnetized metal boot. There was a magnetized box at the back of the breastplate that allowed the user to attach anything that is metal to the back. It also acted as a shield generator. It activates when the wearer is under heavy fire. Luke also took 2 pairs of armor. Percy looked at him.

"What, I'm not going to miss the fun." Luke cheered. They reached the armory where marines were suiting up. They looked like SEALs except that they had full helmets that were polarized and had mini oxygen tank built inside. Their armor was also sturdier. Luke passed the other set of armor to Bianca.

"Alright, I called you out here for a mission. See, this base is going to get it's hand full and us ground op can't do crap. So we're going to fight them on our turf." Percy looked at each of the troops. Beckendorf came barging in a moment later. "Here's our trump card. Beckendorf, what happens if we detonate a slip space drive?" Beckendorf replied "It depends on what kind of detonation we're talking about here. If it's the type to activate because of an action, than it could cause a massive slip space fluctuation that would send whatever-" He was interrupted.

"English please?" Percy looked annoyed. "It is English. Basically, it causes a small black hole that lasts for a few seconds. Happy." Beckendorf snapped. Then realization dawned on his face. He grinned. "So, when do we go."

Percy clapped him on the back. "That's my man." He turned to the men, who had a clueless look on their faces. Only Bianca understood. "Alright, what we're going to do is create a black hole. Using their own drives." He smiled evilly and the troops were glad that he was on their side. "We're going to be boarding one of the enemy ships. First team distraction, Luke, you're in charge. Second team, make your way to the engine, Beckendorf leads. Bianca and I will go to the bridge. First team, meet up with us at bridge."

Percy grabbed a rifle and snapped it on his back. He grabbed a sheath and attached it to his hip. He uncapped RipTide and placed it in the sheath. He looked around and saw that everyone was still staring at him.

"Well what're you waiting for? Move it." Marines snapped to and moved around the armory, grabbing rifles, pistols and shotguns. A few took grenades and swords. One grabbed a spear instead of a rifle.

Bianca took a sword and a shotgun. Luke took two swords and a pistol. He also plucked two ignite grenades. Beckendorf opted for the tank armor. He took a grenade launcher, his tool kit and his trusty hammer. They marched to the hanger. Pilots and engineers bustled around the hanger. Engineers were fixing Hawx fighters or constructing heavy drop ships. Pilots were doing maintenance on their birds while a box shaped plane was being refitted. A pilot was there, checking the plane.

The plane was box shaped. It had short wing span and the cockpit looked small. The tail was long with a pair of blaster boosters. 4 afterburner thrusters were attached to each booster. At the top was an air vent which was connected to the cooling system. Thrusters were attached to either side of the plane. A chain gun was connected to the nose.

The group marched towards the plane. The pilot just noticed them and gave a sharp salute. "Sir." Percy returned the salute. "What can I do for you today?" Percy looked at the ship.

"Is this plane operational?" The pilot nodded. "This is the leap frog, yes?" Again, the pilot nodded.

"Well, Lieutenant…" He looked at him. "Sylvie, sir." He spoke again.

"Well, Lieutenant Sylvie, we need your transport. We need to board one of their ships."

Sylvie almost choked on the gum he was chewing on. _This guy is absolutely nuts,_ he thought as he stared at the General, not knowing what he was supposed to say.

"Yes sir." He was shocked by the calmness in his voice. The General turned and waved his troops. Sylvie turned around and shook his head. _What have I gotten myself into, _he thought as he looked for Megan, his copilot. He found her next to a large crate with the words danger stamped on the side. He called her.

"Hey Sylvie, what's up?" She asked when she reached him.

"We've got a mission. General wants to board a Reaper ship. He didn't tell me the details, just that he needed to get there." Megan just looked at him oddly. "Let's go then?" Sylvie nodded. The two passed through marines who were strapping themselves to the seats. They passed the General who just nodded at them then strapped himself to his seat. Sylvie went to the top of the cockpit and strapped himself to the pilot seat. Megan went under his seat to the front and sat at the nose gun. She donned her helmet before checking her seat belt. She checked the ammo counter and nodded before giving a thumbs up.

Sylvie checked the controls. He switched on the engine before looking at the fuel. He closed the main lights to conserve energy. He looked back. A marine slapped the door operation and the hatch closed. The marine switched the lock and gave a thumbs up.

Sylvie turned and put on his flight helmet. His radio cackled. "This is hanger control, Flight B-L4G you are authorized for flight." A pause. "Switching launch controls."

"This is Flight B-L4G, we have control. Open bay doors." Sylvie responded. Red klaxons blared as marines, engineers and pilots hurried towards the safe area. "Opening bay doors." The bay doors opened and the leap frog was pulled through the tube.

"Prepare for launch." He said. The voice on the other side replied. "Preparing for manual launch. Good luck." He grinned.

"Launch in 5…4…3…2…1! Launch." The voice mimicked him perfectly. The leap frog shuddered as it was catapulted through space. Sylvie switched on the thrusters. He kept it stable as it stumbled through space. He maxed the output power of the afterburners when he got stable control. It immediately locked on to the nearest space debris found. He found himself impressed by the speed of something so bulky. It quickly latched on to the debris. He then locked on to another debris.

He admit that it was fun, piloting the leap frog. The leap frog was actually based on frogs. Instead of using boosters, it used the thrusters as it's 'legs'. A stealthy way of moving about. It used less than required energy. However, it was very vulnerable in an all out dog fight.

Percy silently came to the cockpit. He opened a private channel with Sylvie. "How far are we from our target destination?" Sylvie mentally flinched. "Just a few more meters sir." There was radio silence.

"You do know you really don't have to call me sir, right? I think I already stated that." Sylvie replied "I wasn't there when you were promoted. Sir." There was a sigh. Sylvie chuckled before asking "When will they get here, sir?"

"We've got a few more seconds." Percy looked out of the cockpit. "Stop. Turn off everything except the radio." Sylvie did what he was told. The whole ship was bathed in darkness. A few seconds later, a huge portal appeared and ships ranging the size of their ship to half of the _Dire Words_ flew out. Percy looked at all the enemy ships and tagged at ships he considered. _The biggest one would probably be the master of the fleet. And it should be buzzing with activity _Percy thought as he crossed the ship out. He crossed out another 5 as they moved towards the base and _Dire Words. _The whole enemy fleet moved towards the base as the mother ship and 3 frigates. He tagged the nearest frigate and posted to all his troops.

"Alright we have the target. Sylvie, as soon as it gets too near, jump it." Sylvie nodded and grasped the throttle. 4 ships slowly drifted closer to the debris field. The 3 frigates formed a wedge formation at the front of the mother ship as the debris grew bigger as they cruised. Soon the roaring of the frigates engines passed. Percy tapped Sylvie quickly and knew the pilot got the message. He pushed the thrusters to the max as it leaped towards the back of the frigates, just below the afterburners.

"Sylvie, as soon I get off, make your way to their commsat array. I need you to disable it. Once you do that give us the green light. Then go hide and wait. Wait for our green to pick us up." Sylvie just nodded. He looked back and waited. He heard the hatch open. He looked at his motion sensor and the blinking dot with the title general disappear. He snapped the hatch shut and scanned the ship. He found the array and sped towards it. He quickly disabled it and went back to his boat, and gave the green in quick succession. He dusted off and quickly found a hiding spot in the frigates hull.

Percy saw a green ping on his helmet HUD. He quickly drew a circle with his fingers on the hull of frigate. Beckendorf and a marine moved towards the area with welders. They cut a human sized hole and quickly entered. Unfortunately, Percy's navigation is still as bad as ever since he dumped himself right smack dab in the middle of what appears to be cafeteria. Cannibalistic humans and monsters watched them in surprise. Percy came in together with Luke, Bianca and Beckendorf. As the marines prepared to enter, he held up his closed hand.

"Marines, close the hole. When I ping green, enter again. Copy?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sirs' as the marines closed the hole.

"What do you suppose they're doing there?" A marine asked their friend.

"Dunno." His friend asked.

Another marines piped in. "Can you guys hear that?" Sounds of snarling, bashing and shouting could be heard from behind the hull.

"What the hell are they doing there?" A marine stepped forward.

Percy was having fun. The reapers came at them with an assortment of different weapons. Exotic looking weapons. And they had pulsing lights of energy travelling across the edge of their blades. Fortunately, Chaos metal could still block energy based weapons. The fighting lasted less than a minute.

Percy was a beast, dodging, stabbing anything that tried to kill him. Bodies piled around the quadruple. Soon the Reapers learnt their lesson, and stayed as far as they could from the blades. They started taking out pistols and rifles. They pointed it at the small group and fired. Luke, Bianca and Beckendorf braced themselves. They were surprised when nothing came. They were even more surprised when a wall of black blood was in front of them, blocking most of the fire.

"Someone ping the marines. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up." Percy grunted as he struggled to keep the suppression fire from over running them. He twisted his hand and droplets of blood separated from the wall and formed a dozen mini spikes. It shot towards the enemy group, who were now behind overturned tables, firing from cover. It killed less than he hoped but a few were too injured to fight back. He heard a dull thump as the hole opened. Marines started pouring in with their weapons raised. They took positions behind the wall. They were placed evenly, and their guns were pointed. They waited until the enemy stood up.

The Reapers stood up quickly but were shocked to see marines aimed at them. The marines fired a barrage of bullets, they didn't miss a single target.

Percy let the wall down. Marines rushed around the cafeteria, killing Reapers that they found alive. After all, they couldn't afford to fail this because of a slip up. They met back in the middle of the room.

"Alright, new plan. I'm going to assume that this was just one third of the crew men. Luke divide your team. Send the half with Beckendorf. The rest comes with me. You can choose to tag along with us or help out Beckendorf." Luke thought for a while before saying "I'll go with Beckendorf."

Luke turned towards his group. "Broad, Mason, Ace, Hearts and Juvie, assist the General. The rest of you follow me. We'll be guarding Beckendorf." The said five immediately rushed to Percy. "Sir."

"Luke's men?" He asked them. They all nodded. "Alright let's go move." The two groups separated. Percy's group entered the smaller corridor.

"You better let me take the lead." Bianca whispered. Percy thought about it. "Yea, I think you should." He could see Bianca smirk.

They passed by enemies silently, mowing them down. They quickly entered the bridge to find it almost devoid of life. Only a few Reapers were there, manning their station, unaware of the danger. The marines made short work of them.

"Where the heck are they?" Percy asked. A marine looked at the stations before settling on a console that looked like the map of the entire ship. There were red blinking dots in the engine room and a whole lot of green blips everywhere, converging on the red blips. There was also a really big green blip coming towards him.

"Shit-aki mushroom." Percy said while Bianca glared at him. The marines chuckled. "Okay, download the whole system to your HUD and go help out Beckendorf's group. Take the route with the least Reapers. Should be easier." After they downloaded, Bianca asked "What're you going to do?" Percy looked behind them.

"I'm going to take care of big ugly over there." They group followed where his eyes were. They bulged at the size of him.

The Reaper was a whole lot taller than him. His arms were huge with rippling muscles and he wore nothing but a lion-cloth underwear fitted with a leather belt. He had a right shoulder guard with gauntlets. He held an axe his size with ease. He had only one eye and his mouth was set in a snarl. A horn was set right on top of his eye.

"Go. Take care." Percy said as he slowly walked towards the Reaper. He calmly shot the Reaper with his pistol but the giant just shrugged it off.

Bianca and the others sprinted across the room and through the exit. He heard someone say "You too."

Percy kept shooting at the big giant but to no avail. The Reaper approached him slowly, menacingly. Its eyes showed promises of a painful death.

Percy ducked when the axe swung towards his head. He shot at the beast a few more times before his pistol clicked on empty. An axe swung towards him. Percy jumped and the axe stuck to the floor. However, an arm swung out with force that propelled him towards one of the stations.

_Thank Chaos for this armor, _he thought as he crashed painfully. The armor dulled the pain but the force of the punch was too strong. He felt blood in his mouth. He stood up slowly and threw his pistol at the giant. The Reaper snarled as it felt pain on his eye. It clutched its eye in pain while trying to pull out its stuck axe. He ripped it from the floor. By then, Percy had already had his sword out and was charging. His blade connected with the Reapers right arm, rendering it useless. The Reaper growled before swinging his axe. Percy tried to block but the force behind the swing was too much. He flew, again.

Percy shook his head, dazed as stars appeared in his vision. He shook his head again as things blurred and righted itself. A moment later his eyes focused and not a moment later an axe blade came rushing to meet him. He rolled to the side the axe flew over head. He threw the axe back. The giant caught it but Percy noticed something wrong. It stumbled a bit when the Reaper caught the axe.

He stood up quickly and ran for the Reaper. He jumped on a console and bent himself in a ball. He dodged an axe swing but the giants free hand caught him. His feet shot out from the big hand and hit it squarely in the chest. The Reaper let go of Percy as it tried to catch itself. And for the third time that day, Percy felt dazed. He stood up painfully as his arms exploded in pain. The Reaper really had an iron grip. He looked at the whole room once before a plan came to mind. He looked at his map display and saw Biancas group catch up with one of the enemy group.

He slowly went towards one of the glass windows.

The Reaper stood up, growling and snarling at Percy, anger coursing through its veins.

Percy looked at space before seeing a stray rocket flying towards them. He turned before side stepping to the side. The axe broke through the glass and into the dark abyss. The giant looked at it in sorrow before glaring at Percy. He charged at the boy and that was his mistake. He slipped and fell on top of Percy. Percy quickly dropped to one knee and with all his might, pushed him to the glass. He kicked the giant once before the glass gave way.

The Reaper would've floated away if it didn't catch on to the ledge. Percy looked at it with relief. Then he said "Get off my ship." He stomped on the hands of the Reaper. The Reaper snarled in pain and quickly withdrew its hand. Too late to realize its mistake, the Reaper floated in space.

Percy turned around to grab his fallen sword. He was about to step out when he saw a small explosion. He turned back to see the Reaper- in pieces. _I guess that works too, _he smirked. He turned back and followed the map.

Bianca couldn't help but feel concerned. She checked her map again to see and to her relief, she found him to be following her route. She had already killed the group that she passed. Now she needed to back up Beckendorfs unit. Her group made steady progress until they reached the doors of the engine room. She was surprised to see a small group of Reapers there, trying to unlock the gate. She checked her map HUD. The group was not shown.

"Hold up, they've got stealth troops. I see a heavy, 2 rifles and a Reaper that looks to be in command." She looked at the group again. "I see- Holy crap, C4s. Take em' ou, now!" She barked to her group. The marines charged up the enemy and killed them quickly. She bang on the door twice then a pause then thrice.

The door split open to reveal a pair of marines, pointing their guns at the darkness behind the group. Luke ran to meet up with them. He spotted the missing one. "Where's Percy?" Bianca entered.

"He took on a big-and-ugly." Luke looked at her oddly. "What?" She sighed.

"Fine, he took on a captain."

He looked at her. "Did he win?" She just nodded. Then their ear pieces cackled.

"Beckendorf, how long until you're finished?" A voice asked.

Beckendorf answered "A few more minutes."

"Well then, once you're done, make your way to the cafeteria again and wait for Sylvie. He'll pick you up." The voice replied. Bianca piped in. "What about you?"

"This thing ain't going to drive itself you know." Marines looked at each other, only one word describing the General. _Crazy._ "I'll be okay, Bi. You know that." A pause. "How many times have I gotten myself in danger and gotten away alive?" There was a bit of humor. Then he turned serious. "Beckendorf, when you finish, pass the trigger to my helmet. Copy?"

"Copy."

"Percy, over and out."

Beckendorf hurried and took out some tools. He kept muttering about how crazy their general is. The marines couldn't help but agree. Somehow, they had gotten through this without a death on their side. Sure some were a little banged, but not too badly.

Beckendorf beckoned one of the marines.

"Alright, I need you to hold this for me." He passed the ball-looking shape to the marine.

The marine clutched it. "What's this sir?"

"A bomb." Was the short reply. The marine held it carefully and at arm length.

Soon the bomb was fused.

"Alright, lock that door. We don't need enemies following us." Luke said. "The rest, follow Bianca out."

Beckendorf pressed his comm. and sent the trigger to Percy. "Let's go. Move it people."

They reached the cafeteria where the hole was still there. As marines piled out of the death trap, growls could be heard. A few Reapers had caught them trying to escape, now they were pursing them. Shots were fired as marines escaped through the hole. One got lucky. A spike was shot and its aim was true. It lodged itself near the liver of one of the marines. He fell clutched his side while he took out a grenade. He set it to the ground while his teammates dragged him out. He grabbed one of the pistols before shooting the grenade. The group managed to get in the leap frog without too much damage.

The team medic rushed to the wounded marines side. He took off his helmet and took out a pair of giant tweezers. He beckoned one of the marines.

"Ace, I need you to hold the wound. Hold it." He turned towards the wounded marine. "Broad, this will be painful." He looked back to the wound. He mentally counted down before taking it out of his friend.

"Pressure Ace. Apply pressure." He took out a can. "This should help." He applied the liquid on the wound. Broad felt something inflate.

The medic applied the gauze and strapped him to one of the seats.

Percy looked at the controls. _The heck have I done? _He mentally asked himself. He looked at the controls then a sudden wave of knowledge overcame him. He quickly looked at the map. A majority of the enemy were still at the engine room. He opened it. He saw them swarm in. He quickly closed it again and locked it. Then a few were in the corridors, still looking for traces of his team. He closed all the doors. Then he turned to the steering wheel. He was about to groan when he remembered something.

_Isn't this thing a ship?_ He groaned at his own stupidity. He quickly jumped out of the broken glass while at the same time operated the weapons system. He shot a laser that crippled both enemy frigates. The he wheeled it around to face the mother ship. He waited until he was farther from the ship. He detonated the slip space drive.

Sylvie started up the leap frog. He looked back and did a head count. "Where's Percy?"

"In the ship." Bianca replied. Sylvie wheeled around.

"What?" He looked out of the cockpit and saw the frigate wheeling around slowly. It fired a bright red laser at the two frigates engines. Then a few minutes later it exploded in a bright flash of blue before turning into a small black hole. The frigates were sucked in whole while the mother ship was half way through when the black hole imploded.

Percy floated through space, wondering how he hadn't noticed the beauty of space before? Then he started contemplating death and what does it feel like. He wondered how does it actually feel like to die. To be a spirit.

As his adrenaline slowed, he felt exhaustion seeping in his bones. And for a time thought that maybe death wasn't so bad after all.

Bianca had gone aboard one of the dropships. The team had gotten jet packs immediately and had formed a search party for their general. They each took a beacon to signify if they found Percy.

She found him floating peacefully in space. His eye were shut and a smile was on his face. His chest was heaving up and down, and that signified that he was still alive. She cracked open her capsule and pressed the beacon. She placed it on Percy and laid down in his arms. She felt Percy stir.

"Hey Bi, missed me?" All she could do was tear up and smile.

"Yeah, I did." Then anger pulse in her. She punched him in the arm. Hard. "Damn it, Percy. Never do that again, you hear?"

Percy rubbed his arm. _Boy, could she punch. That really hurts. _"Sorry Bi. But you know me, impulsive as ever." She smiled, a tear dropped as she snuggled closer. She felt him relax and so did she. The crew found them sleeping in each other's arms as they lugged them back in. They picked up the rest of the search party and flew back to base.

* * *

**So I guess read and review? And before I forget, I don't own PJO aite?**


End file.
